No te olvides de mi
by Eiko Uchiha
Summary: Los recuerdos. ¿Qué son en realidad? ¿Pequeños fragmentos de tu vida que, con el tiempo se desvanecen? ¿Una fantasía o una realidad? Eso depende de la persona, pero, un recuerdo es algo que quedó en el pasado, ya sea para bien, o para mal...
1. Niñato

Etto..los personajes no son mios!..pero la historia si!..gracias a Saara por darme la idea! ^.^..k lo disfruten!

* * *

><p>Caminar siempre me ha ayudado a despejar la mente, y más con todos los problemas que traigo encima últimamente, es por eso que decidí caminar al instituto.<p>

Con el traslado de mi mama y el cambio de escuela, mi vida se ha vuelto todo un mar de estrés.

Mi mama corriendo de aquí para acá, comprando las cosas necesarias para la casa y yo, como buena y obligada hija, la acompaño.

Aunque no me agrada del todo la idea de las compras, me encanta ver a mi madre feliz y si ella es feliz con todo ese embrollo de las compras, entonces yo también.

Después de caminar un buen rato, pude ver la que seria mi nueva escuela, es muy grande que digo grande, es enorme, pude ver algunos chicos en el jardín tomando el sol, otros jugueteando, otros estudiando y otros simplemente tomando una siesta, todos esperando el toque del timbre que indicaba el comienzo de clases.

Yo como era nueva tenía que ir a la oficina de la directora, a firmar papeles y esas cosas. A penas di un paso para entrar y todos me vieron como si fuera un bicho raro.

-Genial…susurre, no pude evitar sonrojarme y agachar la mirada, la verdad nunca me ha gustado ser el centro de atención, y que todos empezaran a criticar mi apariencia me molesto de sobre manera, pero que mas podía hacer que caminar y rogar no tropezar con nada en el camino. Me sentía como un diminuto pez en medio del océano, rodeado por tiburones que seguramente disfrutarían mucho devorarme.

Solté un suspiro tratando de infundirme valor y me dije a mí misma que todo esto pasaría rápido.

Preguntando a todo el que se cruzara en mi camino pude encontrar la oficina de la directora, algunos me miraban de forma altanera, se creían mucho por ser de una familia adinerada, eso era seguro, abrí la puerta más tranquila de llegar a mi destino sin ningún problema o momento bochornoso.

Di una mirada rápida a el lugar, las paredes de un bonito azul celeste, dos sillones colocados uno frente a otro de un muy bonito verde pastel y un oasis cerca de la ventana que iluminaba la oficina y separaba los sillones.

Me acerque a la que suponía era la secretaria, que al parecer estaba muy absorta en su trabajo pues no escucho mi llamado.

-Buenos días, dije alzando un poco mas la voz y esta vez si que escucho pues levanto su rostro de los papeles que tenia y poso su mirada en mi.

-Oh, debes ser Sakura Haruno, no es así?...

-Si, vine por los papeles faltantes para la inscripción.

-Si claro, toma. Saco unos papeles de una gaveta en su escritorio y los extendió hacia mi, los tome sonriente y me dirigí al sillón dispuesta a llenarlos.

Se supone que mi madre debería de haberlos llenado hace ya una semana, pero con todas las vueltas de la casa y demás, dejo eso en mis manos. Recuerdo lo que dijo la semana pasada cuando llegaron los papeles del instituto.

-Neh, Sakura-chan, ya llegaron los papeles de tu inscripción.

-Bien, pues llénalos y envíalos por correo. Termine de comer mi galleta y me levante de la mesa en dirección a mí cuarto, necesitaba con urgencia una ducha.

-Y porque no los llenas tu, ya tienes edad suficiente para hacerlo no?...

-Mama, ese es tu trabajo como madre no crees?...

-Neh, lo haré después, me voy tengo que comprar algunas plantas para el jardín.

Beso mi frente y se fue casi corriendo. Vi los papeles tirados sobre la mesa y solté un suspiro de cansancio.

-Llénalos cuando llegues…Di la media vuelta y me dirigí a mi habitación.

A veces mi mama se comporta como si tuviera mi edad y por lo tanto yo tengo que hacer su papel de madre responsable y madura, no me molesta, de hecho, ya estoy acostumbrada a ello pero me gustaría que asumiera su papel de ves en cuando.

Termine los papeles y se los entregue a la secretaria que los recibió con una sonrisa muy amable, la primera que veía sonreír de esa manera en toda la mañana, agradecí su gesto y le devolví la sonrisa. Me entrego el horario de clases y me deseo la mejor suerte.

Sonreí otra ves y vi en su escritorio un objeto brillante en forma de triangulo alargado que decía Shizune, le di las gracias y trate de grabar su nombre en mi memoria.

Me dirigí hacia la puerta y antes de que pusiera mi mano en la manija sentí un agudo dolor en mi nariz, cerré mis ojos con fuerza, como si de esa manera disminuyera el dolor, apreté un poco mi nariz con la punta de los dedos, caí de rodillas al suelo retorciéndome del dolor, iba a maldecir y decirle unas cuantas cosas más al causante de este horrible dolor

Sentí unos brazos rodearme y me envolvió una calida sensación, que me resulto muy conocida, abrí mis ojos y me tope con los mas bellos y profundos ojos negros que jamás halla visto.

Jamás había visto unos ojos similares en mi vida, todo el enojo y furia dentro de mí se disiparon al instante.

-Perdóname, no fue mi intención…su voz era tan varonil y seductora, su rostro era perfecto, una nariz respingada y fina, sus facciones marcadas y maduras, supuse tendría unos 17 o 18 años.

Sentí la sangre acumularse en mis mejillas cuando me halló viendo inocentemente su boca, su sonrisa era coqueta y altanera, me sentí desmayar por un momento, casi me daba hemorragia nasal.

Me encontraba delirando cuando ese pensamiento cruzo mi mente, hemorragia nasal…nasal…fruncí el seño aun con el dolor palpitante en mi nariz, no podía permitirme soñar con ese chico, seguramente era otro niño mimado, que se creía mas que los demás, tal ves era un engreído, un arrogante, mi ira aumento al pensar en estas cosas y deshice su abrazo con brusquedad.

No me había dado cuenta que Shizune estaba de pie junto a nosotros hasta que me levante, tenia cara de preocupación y una sonrisa un tanto burlona cruzo su rostro cuando vio mi cara, a lo mejor tenia la nariz roja he hinchada, y no era para mas, había usado toda su fuerza para abrir esa puerta.

-Ten mas cuidado para la próxima…dije furiosa, me di la media vuelta y salí de esa oficina del infierno, cerré la puerta con furia y me concentre en encontrar el salón donde recibiría mi primera clase, genial, era mi primer día, y llegaría tarde a clase.

-Y todo por culpa de ese mequetrefe…recordé su rostro y solté un suspiro involuntario, pero que hacia yo pensando en un niñato como ese en este momento, aunque debía reconocer que era un niñato muy guapo, un sentimiento de nostalgia me lleno al recordar esa sonrisa altanera.

Sacudí mi cabeza para sacar esos pensamientos y con mucha determinación camine por los pasillos de esa inmensa escuela, este año, no seria como los demás, me daría a conocer y todos me respetaran.

* * *

><p>Nyya! :3…ta ta ta, y eh aquí el primer cap de este fic! ..espero les alla gustado y por supuesto dejen un lindo y hermoso rr! ^_^..feliz navidad, espero la pasen de lo mejor.<p> 


	2. Autodefensa

Uufff! Gracias por los lindos rr! ^^, Espero que este cap sea d su agrado, de verdad que me divertí mucho escribiéndolo, nos leemos abajo!

* * *

><p>-Dime, cual es tu artista favorito? , cuantos años tienes? , Cual es tu película favorita?...me sentía mareada con tantas preguntas, era como si millones y millones de pequeños duendecitos se metieran en mi cabeza he hicieran una fiesta, una muy ruidosa debería decir.<p>

Solté un suspiro de cansancio y mire fijamente a la causante de mi futura migraña.

-Temari, prometo responder todas las preguntas que quieras…en sus ojos apareció un extraño brillo al oír mis palabras, esta chica si que era muy dramática…pero antes preferiría comer algo, te parece?...su cara de emoción y expectación desapareció al instante.

Agradecí su silencio mientras caminábamos por el pasillo abarrotado de estudiantes. No tenía ni idea de donde quedaba la cafetería, así que me limite a seguir de cerca a Temari, me sentía mal por ella, avía sido un poco grosera hace un minuto, pero no estaba de ánimos para responder todas esas preguntas en ese momento.

Caminamos con las charolas de comida por aquel enorme salón que era la cafetería, cuando un chico rubio grito el nombre de Temari mientras hacia gestos con sus manos, indicando un lugar a su lado.

-Entonces Sakura-chan, ¿eres nueva eh?...el chico rubio era igual de extrovertido que Temari, tal ves por eso se llevaban tan bien, su nombre era Naruto Uzumaki, por su apellido seguramente era un chico muy adinerado, la firma de abogados Uzumaki era muy reconocida después de todo.

-Si Naruto-kun, me alegro haber encontrado personas como ustedes…dije viendo a Temari…en verdad que pueden ser muy crueles en este lugar…y en verdad que lo eran, mientras caminábamos por el pasillo no sobraban las malas miradas y el cuchicheo de todos.

Realmente me sentía fuera de lugar en ese colegio, con todos esos niños ricos rodeándome, no es que fuera pobre, pero mi nivel económico no era como el de ellos; apellidos reconocidos mundialmente, mansiones y coches lujosos, ingrese a esa escuela gracias a la beca que mis buenas notas y excelente conducta habían conseguido.

Aunque posiblemente mis notas sobrepasaran a las notas de estos chicos, ellos tenían algo que a mí me faltaba, dinero, no era una persona codiciosa o avaricienta, pero tenia que aceptarlo, el dinero ayudaba mucho.

Mi madre siempre me dijo que si quería ser alguien en la vida, tenia que esforzarme mucho, estudiar y conseguir un trabajo honrado, es por eso que quise estudiar en este colegio, es reconocido como el mejor colegio de todo Japón, y si conseguía graduarme de ese lugar con honores, mi futuro estaba asegurado.

-¡Oye teme! ¡Por aquí!...Naruto en verdad que era muy ruidoso, le gritaba a todos los chicos que conocía, y a los que no también.

-Dobe, ya te eh dicho que no me llames así…abrí mis ojos en sorpresa al escuchar esa voz, voltee mi vista hacia una de las ventanas que daba al jardín, y seguí comiendo tranquilamente admirando el paisaje.

-Sasuke-kun, me alegra que estés aquí, mira, ella es Sakura, es la chica nueva…sentí la sangre subir a mis mejillas.

-Si, ya he tenido el gusto de conocerla antes…dijo el niñato ese.

-En serio, ¿donde?...pregunto el rubio hiperactivo…

-Hmp, eso no te importa dobe.

-Teme, eres tan cruel.

Reí bajito al ver esa escena, Naruto tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, y el niñato sonreía con superioridad, al parecer eran muy buenos amigos, sonreí con nostalgia recordando mis amigos de la infancia, en especial a un chico que conocí en un parque de Tokio.

El era muy serio y maduro para ser tan solo un niño, recordé como siempre tenia cuidado de no manchar su ropa, prefería leer libros aburridos a correr por el parque, me daba mucha tristeza recordar su mirada fría y perdida, era como si estuviera enojado todo el tiempo, aunque el decía que yo lo divertía, siempre estaba callado y en muy pocas ocasiones le vi sonreír.

Sentí una mirada sobre mi, levante el rostro y me tope con la mirada del niñato, esos ojos; eran como un par de imanes, no podía despegar mi vista de ellos, nuevamente la sangre se acumulo en mis mejillas y pude ver una sonrisa en el rostro del niñato.

-Por cierto Sakura, mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, un placer conocerte oficialmente…lo sabia, era un niño rico, el apellido uchiha es conocido mundialmente, hay empresas por todo el mundo bajo el nombre de Uchiha's Company.

-No me importa…respondí mordaz, parecía molesto por mi falta de interés por su apellido, reí internamente.

El timbre sonó, dando por terminada la hora del almuerzo, y pronto el lugar quedo vació.

La siguiente hora de clase fue vacante ya que el profesor no se presento, Temari no tardo en abordarme con sus preguntas, respondí a cada una de ellas y parecía satisfecha con mis respuestas, descubrí que teníamos muchas cosas en común y para el final de la hora ya tenia una nueva amiga, era muy fácil hablar con ella y por alguna extraña razón le tenia mucha confianza.

Cuando estábamos frente a la puerta de mi siguiente clase Temari se despidió y me aviso que vendría por mi al terminar la hora, sonreí y entre al salón, reconocí el rostro de Naruto y fui casi corriendo a sentarme junto a el, era una laboratorio muy ordenado, tenia dos filas de mesones y dos asientos por cada mesón, había póster y esas cosas pegadas en las paredes, un estante con varios fetos y otros recipientes necesarios para la clase.

El profesor comenzó la clase y yo apunte todo lo que pude en mi libreta, en verdad era una excelente escuela, su fama no se debía solo al precio de su mensualidad o los apellidos de sus estudiantes, sino que también a su calidad de enseñanza, estaba realmente satisfecha con ese colegio, no era una perdida de tiempo después de todo.

La clase transcurrió tranquila, trate de poner atención a lo que el profesor explicaba, pero no pude, Naruto se encargo de acaparar toda mi atención, era muy agradable conversar con el, me sentía cómoda con su compañía y me reía mucho estando con el.

Mas tarde ese día Temari me presento a su grupo de amigos, Neji; uno de los chicos mas inteligentes del colegio, era muy serio y apartado, aunque amigable, Gaara; su hermano, muy inteligente también, tenia la apariencia de ser un bravucón, pero luego de cruzar palabras con el me di cuenta que era muy educado he inofensivo.

Kankuro; otro de sus hermanos, muy juguetón y perceptivo, aunque me daba un poco de miedo, por esas marionetas extrañas que llevaba con el, Ten Ten; me agradaba mucho esa chica, parecía que entendía a la perfección mi sentimientos y mi desorientación en ese colegio, Hinata; la prima de Neji, sus ojos al igual que su primo eran de un particular color perlado, era muy tímida y parecía tener especial interés en Naruto.

Por último Itachi; era el hermano mayor del idiota Uchiha, pero a diferencia de este, Itachi era todo un caballero, educado, amable, y atento, parecía tener interés en Temari, pero ella parecía no darse cuenta de eso.

Después de que Temari me presentara a los chicos rebusque en mi mochila el celular y me sorprendí de lo rápido que transcurrió el tiempo, mi madre seguramente estaba preocupada, me despedí de los chicos y me encamine hacia mi hogar.

Estaba oscureciendo así que apresure el paso, era tarde y yo era la única en esa calle, tan solo me acompañaba la luz de los faroles y un perro que regaba basura en la acera, escuche un ruido detrás de mi, pare y di media vuelta para ver de que se trataba, no había nada así que seguí con mi camino, iba casi corriendo por toda la acera cuando tope con algo y caí sentada, la luz del faro no me dejaba ver bien quien era, pero a juzgar por su silueta era un chico y uno muy grande.

Apreté mis manos y cerré mis ojos con fuerza, no podía demostrar miedo en un momento como este, me pare y le encare, era rubio y llevaba una coleta, un mechón de pelo tapaba la mitad de su cara, su mirada era muy fría y parecía peligroso.

-Disculpa bonita, no quise asustarte…dijo el tipo con una sonrisa cínica, tome aire y compuse mi mejor sonrisa.

-No te preocupes, no lo as hecho.

-¿Ah, no?, eso me alegra mucho…tomo un mechón de mi pelo suavemente, y paso sus fríos dedos por mi cara… ¿No quieres divertirte un rato conmigo?...sus palabras parecían tener un doble sentido, tome su mano y la doble con fuerza, calló al suelo retorciéndose de dolor y parecía muy molesto.

-No, gracias…las clases de autodefensa no fueron tan inútiles después de todo, doble su brazo tras su espalda y su mano emitió un ruido seco.

-¡Maldita!, me las pagaras…lo solté y se fue corriendo acariciando la mano herida.

-Vaya que eres fuerte…dijo una voz desde los arbustos, me sobresalte y voltee para ver de donde provenía la voz, tal ves el tipo venia acompañado, me tranquilicé cuando vi salir a sasuke de los arbusto con una sonrisa de lado, la luz de los faroles hacían que su pelo tuviera destellos azules.

-¿Y tu que haces aquí?... ¿acaso me estas acosando?...lo señale con el dedo.

-Puede ser…

Un tic nervioso apareció en mi ojo derecho, este chico si que era molesto, y aparte de molesto, era un acosador.

-¿Que haces aquí baka?

-Te seguí desde el colegio, no me parecía correcto dejar que una señorita vagara sola a estas horas, he visto el sujeto que te perseguía y estaba dispuesto a darle una golpiza si te hacia daño, pero parece que as manejado muy bien la situación tú sola.

Movía su mano restándole importancia a sus palabras, pero que inútil, claro que podía yo sola, nunca he necesitado de un chico para cuidarme, es por eso que tome las clases de autodefensa.

-Claro que puedo yo sola baka, ahora vete, no te necesito.

Me di la vuelta y seguí mi camino tranquila, pero parecía que el Uchiha no iba a dejar que llegara sola a mí hogar, camino tras de mi en silencio en lo que restaba de camino.

Tenia que admitirlo, me sentía un poco mas segura con el niñato acompañándome hasta mi casa, saque mis llaves cuando estaba a unos pasos de la rejilla de la casa para abrir el candado.

-Así que, aquí es donde vives.

-Si, ahora vete.

Abrí el candado y subí las escaleras, al llegar a la puerta vi por el rabillo de mi ojo y el niñato ya se avía marchado, di un suspiro y entre a la casa, mi mama estaba recostada en el sofá viendo una de sus películas cursis, hasta podía escuchar sus sollozos.

-oh, Sakura, ¿como ah estado tu primer día de clases?

-Cansado mama, mucho.

Deje mis llaves en el buró de la sala y subí las escaleras hacia mi habitación, necesitaba una ducha urgentemente.

No pude evitar recordar la sonrisa de ese inútil, por algún extraño motivo me recordaba a alguien, es como si ya hubiera visto esa sonrisa antes, me regañe mentalmente por sonreír al recordarlo y me dirigí al baño, rogaba porque mañana fuera un día mas normal y menos ruidoso.

* * *

><p>Nya! :D..Que les ah parecido, me encanto escribir este capitulo.<p>

Agradecimiento especiales ha:

x-star shanty-x

Taly

Ghosthgirl0323

Cerezito-Karla

DlasyDizz

Muchas gracias enserio, espero les aya gustado este capitulo!..Dejen un rr y estaré mas que feliz de escribir el siguiente capitulo :D

Sayonara!


	3. Feliz Navidad Temari

Chicos!..I'm back!...jaja..lamento la demora, pero con eso de la navidad, ufff.. he estado super ocupada!..bien, primero, ya corregi los capitulos anteriores, y les agradesco que me ayuden a mejorar con sus comentarios y correcciones, anyway, he aquí el cap especial de navidad!.. este sera narrado por Temari, ya q' Sakura no estaba con ellos hace un año espero les guste y disfrutenlo!

* * *

><p>Navidad, hace un año;<p>

-¡Sasuke!, por Kami, ¡apúrate!...hacia tres horas, ¡tres horas!, que Sasuke miraba un joyero en un tienda de antigüedades, tres benditas horas de preguntas pidiendo consejos sobre que regalarle a su madre, le había sugerido un collar, anillos, aritos y nada parecía complacer a este chico.

Normalmente soy una persona paciente y centrada, o algo así, pero no era posible estar tanto tiempo admirando un simple joyero que al final tal ves no lo llevaría, yo amo a este chico, lo quiero como si fuera otro de mis hermanos; hemos crecido juntos después de todo, pero mi paciencia tenia un limite, y Sasuke estaba a punto de sobrepasarlo.

-…Lo llevo, Solté un suspiro, aliviada.

-Ya era hora.

-Lamento la demora Tema-chan, seguro que as de estar exhausta, déjame compensarte…alcé una ceja y le vi expectante.

-Y como aras eso…una sonrisa de lado apareció en su rostro, y no me gustaba, las únicas veces que Sasuke sonreía así, era porque estaba tramando algo.

-Te diré el regalo perfecto para Itachi…abrí mis ojos en sorpresa y me sonroje casi al instante, he estado enamorada de Itachi desde que tengo memoria, la única razón por la que espere tanto tiempo a Sasuke, era porque tal ves podía encontrar el regalo perfecto para su hermano mayor.

Itachi es todo un caballero, una persona muy centrada pero aun así con un gran sentido del humor, es misterioso y a la ves tan transparente, es guapo, es el chico perfecto, el chico que todas desean, conocí a muchas de sus novias y cada ves que el me las presentaba mi corazón se partía en pedacitos, me dolía verle con chicas tan superficiales, que al final terminaban enamoradas de su hermano, ninguna de ellas le merecía y no era como si yo le mereciera mas que ellas pero daría mi vida por el, y no terminaría enamorando a su hermano menor.

Sasuke era el único que se había dado cuenta de mis sentimientos hacia su hermano, trataba de ayudarme a conquistarlo, porque según el yo era la pareja perfecta para su hermano, pero yo sabia que alguien tan perfecto como el jamás se fijaría en alguien como yo, digo, soy una persona un tanto infantil y espontánea, mi estilo de vida es totalmente diferente al de el, somos como el aceite y el agua, nunca se mezclan, y así como estos nunca se mezclan, Itachi y yo no seriamos pareja nunca.

Me dolía aceptar esta verdad pero es mejor que afronte la realidad a estar engañada siempre, aunque sabia que nuestra relación seria algo imposible aun albergaba la pequeña esperanza que un día Itachi llegaría a mí y me diría que no le importan todas nuestras diferencias, que nos diéramos la oportunidad de ser felices juntos y que nos casáramos.

Ilusiones de una niña enamorada, eso era todo; Ilusiones.

Asentí un tanto apenada a lo que Sasuke me acababa de decir, fuimos a la caja a pagar por el joyero y salimos de la tienda, mucha gente estaba de compras en el lugar, Sasuke me jalo de un lado a otro tratando de evitar las multitudes, paramos frente a una tienda de telas y cosas así.

-Y bien, ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

-Veras, Itachi adora las cosas hechas a mano.

-¡oh!, bueno eso es algo que no sabia de el, gracias Sasuke, eres el mejor…le abrasé efusiva y con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro.

-Lo se…sonrió…de todas maneras, es lo menos que puedo hacer por mi futura cuñada, ¿no crees?...me sonroje y le di un suave golpe en el brazo.

Compre todo lo necesario para hacer un lindo suéter, Sasuke me acompaño a mi casa y se despidió agitando su mano en despedida, entre emocionada, saltando como una niña pequeña que acababa de ser complacida con algún capricho.

-¡Temari!, al fin llegas, muero de hambre.

-Kankuro, ¿eres tan flojo como para no prepararte tu propia cena?

-Si, además tu cocinas mejor que yo, anda, hazme la comida por favor…

-Bien, bien, déjame dejar estas cosas en mi habitación y te preparare algo de cenar.

-Por eso eres mi hermana favorita.

-Soy la única que tienes flojo.

-¿¡Y donde dejas a Gaara!

Reí por su comentario y me dirigí a la alcoba, tenia que dejar todo preparado si quería terminar ese suéter para mañana, saque las cosas y las deje en mi cama.

Cuando baje Gaara tenia a Kankuro de rodillas en el suelo de la sala con su brazo rodeando su cuello, el pobre de Kankuro ya tenía la cara roja y trataba desesperadamente de safarse del agarre de Gaara.

-Chicos, ¡en la sala no!, las manchas de sangre no se quitan fácil de la alfombra, ¿saben?

Gaara soltó a Kankuro riendo, y se sentó en silencio en el sillón pequeño, mientras kankuro se arrastraba al sillón principal.

Nos encontrábamos comiendo en la sala, frente al televisor, mientras veíamos una película de vampiros, me sentí identificada con el protagonista de la película; siempre con miedo de acercarse a la indefensa humana, miedo de lastimarla, miedo de no ser bueno para ella, el quería alejarla pero lo hacia para protegerla de el mismo y aun así tenia miedo de perderla, no quería alejarse de ella; yo también sentía miedo de alejarme de Itachi y miedo de no ser lo suficientemente buena para el.

La mañana siguiente seria Navidad y yo no tenía el regalo de Itachi listo, termine de lavar los platos y fui corriendo a mí habitación.

-¡Tema!, ¡despierta ya mujer!...

Abrí mis ojos con dificultad, Gaara estaba sacudiéndome y tenía cara de enojado.

-Ya, ya estoy despierta, ¿que hora es?

Mi voz sonaba ronca y seguía tirada en el piso de mi habitación, me incorpore poco a poco restregando mi mano contra mi ojo.

-Son las 10 de la mañana, apúrate que llegaremos tarde a la casa de los Uchihas.

-¿¡QUEEE, LAS 10!

Empuje a Gaara y salí corriendo al baño para ducharme, no me había dado cuenta de lo tarde que era, me había quedado despierta toda la noche terminando el regalo de Itachi, tenia que darme prisa si quería llegar a tiempo a la cena de los Uchihas, si, era las apenas las diez de la mañana pero aun tenia mucho que hacer, limpiar la casa, envolver los obsequios, dar los últimos toques al regalo de Itachi y envolver los regalos de mis hermanos.

La familia Uchiha era como la familia que nunca había tenido, la señora Mikoto era muy amable y linda con migo y mis hermanos, y Fugaku nos apoyaba económicamente sin pedir nada a cambio mas que buenas notas y buen comportamiento.

Nuestros padres Biológicos habían muerto en un accidente automovilístico hacia 10 años, y la familia de Sasuke nos acogió como si fuéramos sus hijos, mis padres y los señores Uchiha eran muy amigos, es por eso que me crié con ellos desde muy pequeña.

-¡Gaara!, ¡Kankuro!, alisten los obsequios y espérenme en la sala, en seguida bajo.

Estaba terminando de arreglarme en mi habitación, mi vestido era un top, llegaba hasta la rodillas y tenia una cinta blanca en la cintura, mis zapatos hacían juego con el vestido pues eran igual de elegantes y finos, mi pelo iba suelto con unos bucles separados y el maquillaje era sencillo, pero igual se veía lindo, me veía linda, me gustaba la imagen en el espejo que estaba viendo al ponerme los aretes.

Sonreí complacida y contemple en regalo de Itachi sobre mi cama, había hecho mi mejor esfuerzo para hacer ese suéter, y el resultado final cumplía todas mis expectativas.

Baje las escaleras con el regalo de Itachi envuelto en un lindo papel de navidad, mis hermanos estaban tan elegantes, con sus sacos y pantalones de tela, tomaron todos los regalos y los metieron al auto, Kankuro me pidió el que llevaba en mano, pero alegué que ese regalo era tan especial que tenia que llevarlo yo misma.

Cuando estábamos frente a la mansión Uchiha sentí mis piernas flaquear, estaba muy nerviosa y no aguantaba las ansias de ver la cara de Itachi al abrir mi obsequio, estaba tan feliz y tan ansiosa.

-Chicos, ¿como están?...Sasuke abrió la puerta y saludo a mis hermanos, les dio la mano y los invito a pasar.

-Temari, luces hermosa…sonreía, pero había algo en su sonrisa que no me gustaba, era como si estuviera triste y sonriera solo para darme ánimos, me beso en la mejilla y me abrazo.

-Gracias, tu también te ves muy guapo, ¡eh!

-Pasa por favor…

La casa estaba preciosa, luces de navidad por todos lados, el gran árbol en el living y la decoración tan de acuerdo a la ocasión, me acerque a Mikoto y Fugaku, los salude y me recibieron tan gentilmente, como siempre.

-Temari, te ves radiante, ¿no es así querido? …Fugaku asintió sonriendo

-Vaya que si.

Me paralicé, y mi corazón comenzó a palpitar alocadamente, su voz, escuchar su voz era el mejor regalo que podían darme, podría temblar, incluso acabarse el mundo y yo no me daría cuenta si esa voz me estuviera hablando.

-Estas radiantemente hermosa, Temari.

Su voz tan cerca de mi oído, hizo que un escalofrió recorriera mi espina dorsal y todo mi cuerpo.

-Gr-Gracias Itachi-kun.

Me di media vuelta y le vi, las luces del lugar combinaban perfectamente con el, su traje negro y su pelo de igual color era simplemente; perfectos, sonrió y me beso la mejilla, sentía la sangre acumularse en mis mejillas inmediatamente y sonreí nerviosa, apreté el regalo en mis manos, recordando que aun lo tenia en mis manos.

-¡Itachiiiii!, querido, ¿Dónde estas?

Una hermosa rubia bajaba las escaleras, un lindo y corto vestido morado adornaba su cuerpo y marcaba sus curvas, el pelo lo llevaba en una cola alta y sus ojos eran de un llamativo azul celeste, definitivamente era muy hermosa.

Llego sonriente donde Itachi y le beso en los labios, y mi pobre corazón se rompía de nuevo, era sorprendente el número de veces que se había roto ya, no quise que me presentara a otra de sus "novias", agache la mirada y subí silenciosamente las escaleras, en la segunda planta había una hermosa alcoba que tenia vista al jardín trasero de la mansión, y esa era la alcoba de Itachi, lo sabia porque Sasuke me había llevado a ver el jardín muchas veces.

El jardín estaba hermoso, todos los árboles eran adornados por luces rojas y azules, es algo mágico ver como la luz de la luna y las luces navideñas hacían de la vista algo simplemente magnifico; detrás de mi se abrió la puerta y temí que fuera Itachi.

-Temari, que haces aquí sola, vamos que todos nos esperan abajo para la cena.

-Ella es muy hermosa, ¿no crees?

-Si, vaya que lo es, pero tú lo conoces, cambia de novias cada semana.

Sonreí, agradeciendo sus palabras alentadoras, bajamos al comedor, y todos ya estaban sentados, era todo un banquete el que estaba en la mesa, Fugaku estaba a la cabeza, y Mikoto a su lado tomando firmemente su mano, mis hermanos a su lado extrañamente callados, Itachi estaba al otro lado de la mesa acompañado por su novia.

-Chicos, tomen asiento, enseguida servirán la cena…Mikoto estaba relativamente feliz porque toda su familia estuviera reunida en este día, me senté junto a la novia de Itachi y Sasuke junto a mí, paso su brazo por mis hombros y me susurro en el oído que todo estaría bien, le sonreí y mire a mis hermanos que al parecer tenían problemas con los tenedores, tome los míos y les indique como tomarlos, susurraron un gracias, sonreí, esta noche tendría que dar muchas sonrisas falsas, dirigí mi vista a Itachi y me sorprendí al ver que este tenia una mirada muy extraña hacia mi; ternura tal ves.

Parpadeé varias veces nerviosas, la novia que tenia por nombre Ino, paso sus manos alrededor de su cuello y le beso, desvié la mirada triste, tratando de ocultar las lagrimas en mis ojos.

Toda la noche fue igual, Ino mimando a Itachi y restregándomelo en la cara, yo sonriendo falsamente y mis hermanos conversando con Fugaku, llego la hora del intercambio de obsequios, me levante del sillón y me dirigí al jardín con mi regalo al ver como la novia de Itachi le daba una chaqueta de cuero, según explico ella, traída de Millán y muy costosa.

-Soy tan ilusa…

-… ¿Porque lo dices?

-Creí que mi regalo seria el regalo perfecto para el, pero ya ves, ella le ha traído una costosa chaqueta de Millán…mire a Sasuke con el seño fruncido, el me había dado la idea, pero no por eso debía culparlo, después de todo el solo quería ayudarme, solté un suspiro y me senté en una pequeña banca de madera, Sasuke se sentó a mí lado sonriendo.

-El hecho de que sea un regalo más caro, no lo hace más especial, deberías saber eso.

-Lo siento, es que verla aquí esta noche me tomo por sorpresa.

-Te entiendo, pero no te des por vencida por favor.

-Gracias Sasuke, por todo.

Le abrasé, me sonrió y tomo mi cara entre sus manos.

-Tan solo dile lo que sientes.

Se levanto de la banca y me dejo sola en ese lugar, segundos después Itachi estaba parado frente a mí.

-¿Porque te as salido de la fiesta?...trate de sonreír pero estaba cansada de aparentar felicidad.

-No me sentía bien, así que decidí tomar aire fresco, muy bonito el regalo que te ha dado tu novia por cierto.

-¡Ah!, si, bueno, prefiero las cosas hechas a mano…su mirada bajo hasta el regalo en mis piernas, me sonroje y el se sentó a mí lado.

-Toma, este es mi regalo, no quise dártelo antes porque…mordí mi labio inferior pensando en una excusa razonable…no es la gran cosa, tan solo es algo que pensé te gustaría...

Me miraba de la misma manera que antes en el comedor, me sentí feliz de que esa mirada fuera para mí y no para la rubia artificial, tomo el regalo y lo abrió con cuidado, sus ojos brillaron al ver el suéter, era de un color beige y cuello alto.

-Muchas gracias Temari, es muy lindo, gracias por tomarte la molestia de hacerlo para mi.

-No es nad….mis palabras quedaron en el aire, enmudecí al sentir que me abrazaba, sonreí, de verdadera felicidad y lo abrasé con fuerza, deseando que ese momento jamás terminara, podía abrasarlo toda la noche, toda la vida si pudiera, pero iría paso a paso, me conformaba con su abrazo esta noche, los fuegos artificiales hicieron que nos separáramos, al parecer ya eran las doce.

-Feliz Navidad.

-Feliz Navidad, Itachi-kun.

Sonreí nuevamente, y el paso su brazo por mis hombros atrayéndome hacia el, esta definitivamente era la mejor navidad de todas.

* * *

><p>Wuju, como podran ver, Temari paso la mejor navidad de todas, jejejeje, la siguiente semana tendre un cap especial de año nuevo, esta ves con otra pareja, a que no adivinidad quienes! xD.<p>

Como veran no soy muy buena describiendo la ropa! u_u…asi que aquí les dejo el link para que se agan a la idea del vestido de Temari y el sueter de Itachi…

Sueter=

/images/Image/Abercrombie%20&%20Fitch%20%28A&F%29%20Mens%20Premium%20Beige%

Vestido de Temari=

./-26imPFAzx6E/Tun5OuBoAZI/AAAAAAAAJxQ/lweqLIHWEaw/s1600/vestidos+de+noche+

sin mas que agradecerles sus lindos rr, me despido, espero que aigan pasado una muy linda y feliz navidad, espero tener listo el proximo cap para el 31, y si no pues, sera hasta enero! ^.^..se les quiere, cuidense!..y Feliz Año nuevo! :D


	4. Fiesta de Año Nuevo

Chicos(as), lamento el retraso, pero las fiestas :D hicieron que no pudiera subir el cap a tiempo, sin más aquí esta el especial de año nuevo, decidí que fuera un NaruHina ¿Por qué? Simple, quiero que vean el principio de las parejas secundarias, y no puedo poner un SasuSaku porque seria adelantar mucho el fic, aparte que Sakura y Sasuke no estaban juntos un año atrás en la historia.

Este capitulo será narrado por Hinata, sin más, he aquí el cap 5.

30 de Diciembre, 3:30 pm;

-Neji, ¿será posible que pasemos por la tintorería?, mi mama me ha encargado recoger su vestido para la fiesta de mañana.

-Si, claro pero antes comamos algo, son casi las cuatro de la tarde y no he almorzado nada.

-De acuerdo, vamos por algo de comer –Mire por la venta del auto, los edificios quedaban atrás con una gran velocidad, mi primo es fanático de la adrenalina, la velocidad y esas cosas peligrosas, aunque pareciera una persona seria, pasamos todo el día juntos, comprando la ropa para la fiesta de disfraces que habría mañana en mi casa, en celebración del año nuevo, mi madre y la madre de Neji eran las responsables de todo el alboroto de los disfraces.

No soy fanática de las fiestas, ni eventos sociales a grandes escalas, y este parecía ser uno, tenia un plan, me escondería en mi habitación toda la noches y cuando faltaran solo unos segundos para las doce bajaría a la fiesta y saludaría a los amigos de mamá, era un excelente plan, claro que si, mamá estaría tan ocupada con los invitados que ni siquiera notaria la falta de mi presencia.

-Oye Hina-chan, quieres papas ¿no?

-Si, gracias—Salir con mi primo, me había ayudado mucho, desde hace una semana que la casa esta llena de gente, familiares de visita, personal contratado para la fiesta, todo un caos, ya ni en mi habitación podía conseguir un poco de paz.

La vida hay que vivirla al máximo, eso era el consejo de mi querido primo, pero había un problema, yo no era el y en mi caso la vida; la vivía paso a paso, puede que fuera un pensamiento tonto, aburrido, pero así era yo, todo con tranquilidad, jamás arriesgar nada si no es necesario, y como nunca lo es, nunca me arriesgo a nada, ni siquiera a vivir la emocionante aventura de correr por el jardín, en verdad que soy patética.

Entre a la tintorería con un recibo en mano, un muchacha me atendió, me pidió el recibo y se fue a buscar el preciado vestido de mamá, cuando me lo entrego, sentí el peso del mundo caer de mis hombros, si algo le pasaba a ese vestido estaba muerta, literalmente, abrí la bolsa que contenía el tesoro para asegurarme que no tuviera ningún daño, suspire aliviada al ver el vestido en perfectas condiciones, aunque me sonroje un poco al ver el tremendo escote que este poseía, jamás me pondría un vestido así, era demasiado llamativo, pero estaba bien para mama, a ella le gustan este tipo de cosas - que la hacen resaltar – además seguro que se vería bien en el, a ella todo le sentaba de maravilla, podía ponerse una bolsa de basura y aun así lucir como el ultimo grito de la moda.

-¡Yamato-chan!—un chico alto y peliblanco apareció por la puerta que hace unos momentos había utilizado la chica que me atendió.

-¿Y ahora que quieres Hidan?

-No recuerdo como usar la plancha, y la lavadora hace un ruido extraño, yo debería atender a los clientes, en serio Yamato, no soy bueno con los aparatos eléctricos.

-Hidan, en serio que eres todo un caso, termina de atender a la señorita, iré a ver que desastre as dejado allá atrás—el chico sonrió mostrando su perfecta dentadura blanca, la chica desapareció por la puerta y me quede con el chico, sola.

-Bien — dijo con una sonrisa seductora— ¿Como te llamas?—sonreí a escuchar la confianza con que me hablaba, mis mejillas se calentaron un poco y baje la mirada.

-Hinata Hyuga.

No salgo mucho de casa, no porque no me dejaran (mi mama insistía en que saliera con chicos muy a menudo), sino por decisión propia, soy feliz en mi pequeña burbuja de realidad, en donde todos los chicos son buenos y las chicas como yo, solo tenemos que esperar a que nuestro príncipe azul se aparezca bajo la ventana de la alcoba con una sortija enorme y un caballo blanco.

-Vaya, no se ven muy a menudo chicas tan guapas por estos lados, a que tengo suerte.

Sonreí y mis mejillas ya sonrojadas se encendieron más, ningún chico antes se había atrevido a hablarme de esa forma, - con la posición de mi padre nadie lo haría jamás- , quede fascinada con su atrevimiento, tal ves me había llegado la hora – oh el caballo blanco- , estaba de más mencionar que el chico era muy atractivo.

-Muchas Gracias.

-No seas tímida pequeña, dime, ¿te gustaría salir conmigo esta noche? –estaba de broma, tenia que estarlo, yo jamás había ido a una cita real en mi vida, salía con mis papas y con amigos, pero siempre iba acompañada y no creo que el quisiera tener la compañía de mis papas o de mis amigos si salíamos.

-Yo…no se…

-Vamos cariño, nos vamos a divertir, te prometo que la pasas de lo mejor. –no me sentía muy segura, estaba emocionada, digo, era mi primera invitación a una cita; y si revisaban mi expediente en citas, mi experiencia era, nula, así que aquella invitación era muy tentadora.

-Esta…bien. —el chico sonrió abiertamente y puso su mano encima de la mía, que estaba jugando nerviosamente con la vitrina.

-¿Te parece bien a las siete en el café _H__anashi_?, queda a solo unas cuadras de aquí.

-A las siete me parece bien.

Asintió y la chica llamada Yamato salio de la puerta misteriosa.

-Hidan, en verdad que eres un inútil, ni siquiera le as cobrado el vestido a la señorita.

El chico solo me miraba y sonreía, Yamato me cobro y me despide de ella con una sonrisa, voltee hacia Hidan y este me sonrió y me susurro un hasta pronto.

No se que cara tenia cuando entre al auto, tal ves la sonrisa mas grande del mundo pues Neji me miro raro y me pregunto lo que había pasado en la tienda, no quise contarle lo de Hidan, no era que desconfiara de mi primo, estaba segura que podía contarle cualquier cosa, pero el tendía a ser una persona un poco sobre-protectora cuando se trataba de mi, y no quería estropear mi primera cita.

Llegué apurada a casa, casi le tire el vestido a mi madre y salí corriendo a mí habitación solo faltaba media hora para que fueran las siete, y no quería llegar tarde al café, me metí al baño a darme una ducha rápida y escogí lo primero que había en mi armario, unos jeans ajustados y una camisa blanca con letras negras que decía _I'm hot, _como ya faltaban solo diez minutos para la cita no quise cambiar mi vestuario, use un poco de maquillaje y arregle mi pelo en una cola alta, me veía casual y relajada, hice nota mental, debía vestirme así mas seguido.

Mientras iba en el auto, note lo nerviosa que estaba, pues mis manos temblaban sobre mis piernas, apreté un poco la cartera que llevaba conmigo, tenia que relajarme, era solo una cita después de todo, una cita con un total desconocido, muy guapo, era guapo, creo que eso ya lo había dicho, trate de concentrarme mas en las luces de los faroles en las calles y menos en lo que diría cuando le viera.

Cuando el auto paro, me sentía aun mas nerviosa que cuando me subí, inhale profundamente y me baje del auto, arrugando mi pobre cartera, no era la culpable de mis nervios y aun así era la que estaba sufriendo los daños, busque con la mirada a Hidan por todos lados, pero no le veía.

-Hinata, Hola. —No supe en que momento Hidan estaba a mi lado sosteniendo mi mano— Te ves preciosa. —beso suavemente mi mano y sonrió, era encantador y al parecer todo un caballero, me sonroje como de costumbre y sonreí cohibida.

-Gracias Hidan, tu también te ves muy guapo. —Y en verdad que lo estaba, llevaba unos jeans negros y una camisa blanca manga larga con los primero botones sueltos, si, en verdad que estaba muy guapo. Me regañe mentalmente por ver tan descaradamente su pecho descubierto, dirigió su mirada a la camisa y sonrió abiertamente, ups, me habían cachado.

-Te parece si entramos al café, aquí afuera hace un poco de frió.

-Si, por supuesto.

Entramos al lugar y valla que si hacia frió afuera, dentro del café el clima era calido y acogedor, nos sentamos y conversamos por un largo rato, descubrí que trabajaba en aquella tienda para pagar los gastos de la universidad, era tres años mayor que yo, era muy maduro para la edad que tenia, toda la noche la pase de lo mejor, hablamos de todo un poco, bebimos mucho café y comimos pastel de tres leches, la mejor noche de mi vida, eso seguro, tomaba mi mano de ves en cuando y me elogiaba sobre lo muy hermosa que era.

-Disculpa, tengo que ir al baño.

Camino hasta la puerta que indicaba el baño de hombres y sonreí, me gustaba mucho este chico, me veía casada con el dentro de unos años, era una bonita imagen, regreso y vio el reloj, yo también mire el mío y me sorprendí de lo rápido que había transcurrido la noche, ya faltaban unos minutos para las once y yo ni pizca de sueño, podría pasar toda la noche con ese chico si pudiera.

-Ha sido una noche estupenda, pero creo que ya es hora de que nos vayamos. —hizo pequeños círculos con su dedo en la palma de mi mano y sonrió con ¿picardía?, sonreí un tanto nerviosa y asentí.

-Voy a llamar a mí chofer, para que venga a recogerme. —apretó un poco mi mano.

-No es necesario, yo puedo llevarte si quieres.

-No te molestes, yo…

-Insisto, yo te llevo.

Asentí, salimos del café y nos subimos a su coche, le indique la dirección de mi casa y el solo me sonrió, cuando pasamos por un parque detuvo el coche, sus ojos cambiaron, había malicia en ellos, me tomo de la mano y deposito besos cortos en ella, subió por mi brazo hasta que beso mis labios, hasta ese momento no opuse resistencia y me deje llevar, su beso fue mas intenso y sus manos empezaron a acariciar mis piernas, no me sentí muy cómoda y quise retirar su manos, agarro mis manos con una de las suyas y con mas fuerza empezó a tocar mis piernas y cintura.

-Hi...dan, ¡para!

Hizo caso omiso a mis palabras y su mano empezó a recorrer no solo mi cintura, forcejee con el y como pude grite por ayuda, mire por la ventana del auto para ver si alguien podía ayudarme, pero ni siquiera los perros pasaban por ahí en ese momento, me asuste mucho, posiblemente seria violada en ese lugar, grite aun forcejeando con el hasta que tocaron la ventana de su lado.

-Disculpa, podrías bajar la ventana. —Hidan hizo caso y un chico rubio de ojos azules me miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-Vete, que no ves que estamos ocupados.

-Me iré si dejas que la señorita baje del auto.

-¡No!, vete…

-Oye, no quiero problemas, tan solo deja que la señorita se baje.

-¡Te he dicho que te largues!

-Bien, como quieras.

El rubio abrió la puerta y tomo a Hidan por el cuello para bajarlo del auto, aun nerviosa abrí la puerta del coche y salí casi corriendo del lugar, estaban peleando por lo que pude escuchar antes de adentrarme en el parque, camine sin rumbo fijo pues no conocía el lugar, alguien me gritaba pero no quise voltear, temía que Hidan me siguiera.

-¡Para, estas a salvo!—me detuve, al voltear el rubio de hace unos momentos corría tras de mi, tenia la camisa rota y la boca partida, corrí a abrazarle y llore sobre su pecho.

-Lo siento, no quería causarte problemas, gracias, te lo agradezco desde el fondo de mi corazón.

-No es nada, tuvimos suerte que se me antojara dar un paseo a estas horas. —Sonrió y puso la mano detrás de su cabeza, si no hubiera estado tan nerviosa, le habría besado.

Asentí y jugué nerviosamente con mis dedos.

-¿eh?, ¿hay algo que quieras decirme?—acerco su rostro al mío, demasiado, me sonroje y retrocedí un paso, sonreí nerviosamente.

-Pues…podrías hacer algo por mi, es que no conozco el lugar, y…

-¡Ah!, es eso, claro, ¿Dónde vives?

Le di la dirección, y me acompaño hasta mi "casa", el parque no estaba tan lejos como creía, tan solo caminamos unas cuadras hasta que por fin pude ver el portón de mi hogar.

-¡Wow!, ¿aquí es donde vives?, ¿En esta casota?—sonreí por su comentario y asentí.

-Otra ves, muchas gracias por ayudarme.

-Ya te dije que no ha sido nada. —sonrió y puso su mano detrás de la cabeza, como en el parque, las luces del jardín aun estaban encendidas y el camino de la entrada estaba decorado para la fiesta de mañana, abrí el enorme portón, y antes de seguir el camino me voltee hacia el chico.

-Por cierto, no me as dicho tu nombre. —dijo antes de que pudiera preguntarle lo mismo.

-Hinata Hyuga, ¿y el tuyo?

-Naruto…Uzumaki.

-Naruto, se que es mucho pedir, pero, ¿te gustaría venir a mí fiesta mañana?

-Pues, me encantaría, pero…no se si pueda. –Se puso serio de repente, asentí y me separe del portón.

-Es una fiesta de disfraces, por si puedes. —me sentí triste, en verdad que la pasaría genial si tuviera a Naruto en la fiesta, tal ves así no me escondería toda la noche en mi habitación, apretó sus labios y sonrió forzadamente, le vi irse por el mismo camino del parque.

Corri a mí habitación, había sido una noche muy cansada y solo quería descansar, mañana tendría tiempo para pensar y preocuparme, pero ahora solo quería dormir.

A la mañana siguiente todos estaban moviéndose de un lugar a otro, como pequeñas hormigas, y yo solo estaba preocupada por la noche anterior, ese chico pudo lastimarme en serio, sino es por…el, no quiero ni pensar en lo que hubiera pasado, le estaba muy agradecida, apareció en el momento justo, mis nervios no me dejaron pensar con claridad, huí y le deje solo en el baka de Hidan, seguro piensa que soy una cobarde por huir así, tal ves no quiera relacionarse con ese tipo de personas y por eso rechazo mi invitación a la fiesta. Bueno no la rechazo, pero tampoco dijo un si, me tire en la cama apretando la almohada contra mi cara.

Llegada la hora de la fiesta yo estaba ya lista con mi vestido blanco, era largo y tenia brillos por todos lados, el pelo lo llevaba recogido en un moño y el maquillaje era natural, mi mamá siempre me dijo que lo natural realza mas por su falta de "falsedad", me puse el antifaz y baje a la fiesta con la esperanza de encontrar a Naruto por algún lado. Le busque por todo el lugar, no seria difícil encontrarle, sus ojos eran inconfundibles, faltaban 15 minutos para las doce y aun no había rastro de Naruto por ningún lugar.

-Supongo, que no pude venir. —No pude evitar entristecerme de gran manera, tenia muchas ilusiones de verle, me quite el antifaz y todos se amontonaron muy cerca de mi, me abrí paso entre todos hasta que llegué a la mitad del salón, todos tenían a su pareja cerca para recibir el año nuevo, alguien tapo mi visión y susurro en mi oído— ¿Lista para recibir el año nuevo? —tome sus manos y me di la vuelta, sonreí tan abiertamente que me dolía la cara.

-¡Naruto!, ¡has venido!

-Claro, no podía perderme una fiesta.

Sonreí y le abrasé, me retire al instante sonrojada y jugué con mis dedos nerviosamente, todos empezaron a hacer la cuenta regresiva, Naruto me miro y sonrió.

-5…

-4…

-3…

-2…

-1…

La luz de los fuegos artificiales se coló por las ventanas y muchas parejas se besaban y abrazaban, estaba absorta en las luces hasta que sentí unos brazos rodearme, me sentía segura en sus brazos y le abrasé con fuerza, susurro en mi oído Feliz año nuevo y beso mi mejilla sin soltar el abrazo, estuvimos parados en medio del enorme salón por mucho tiempo mas.

Chicos, lamento la demora y aunque ya se perdió la magia del año nuevo u_u…aquí esta el cap! :D…como pueden ver, la historia de Hinata y Naruto se va a dar un poco lenta, pero segura! ^.^…espero el cap haya sido de su agrado, ya saben!..Dejen lindos rr y cualquier duda, pues…no duden en preguntar! :D…

Sayonara!..^^


	5. Caídas con Encanto

Ok, este cap es ya la historia en su presente y con sasusaku al 100! …espero les guste el cap...a leer! ^^

* * *

><p>La mañana era tranquila, el sol era radiante, el clima era fresco, era lo que muchas personas consideraban; el día perfecto… salí de casa esta mañana y me lleve una sorpresa al ver a Sasuke frente al portón, esperándome para "acompañarme al colegio y asegurarse que el chico de anoche no anduviera por los alrededores", caminamos juntos hasta el colegio en silencio, era incomodo que ninguno de los dos dijera una sola palabra durante todo el camino, me sentía nerviosa y mi vista fija en el suelo no ayudaba a disimular mi inquietud.<p>

-Sakura… ¿te sientes bien? – Tomó mi barbilla con la punta de sus dedos y me obligo a mirarle a los ojos – ¡Estas Roja! – Dijo con cara de preocupación, puso una de sus manos en mi mejilla y la otra en mi frente, frunció el ceño después de unos segundos – No tienes fiebre pero estas un poco irritada – Me sonroje y me aparte de el nerviosamente.

-Ha de ser el sol, si, el sol, ya sabes, el calor y todo eso – Reí nerviosamente y Sasuke me miraba con una ceja levantada, retrocedí dos pasos y luego sentí el pavimento, una piedra había hecho que tropezara cayendo sentada, alce la vista y el baka trataba de contener la risa, que no duro mucho pues a los segundos ya estaba soltando una carcajada.

Me puse roja, no se si de la ira o de la vergüenza, me tendió la mano aun riendo, la tome y sacudí mi falda super corta, me gustaba todo lo del colegio, pero no puedo entender el porque las faldas tienen que ser tan diminutas, el uniforme constaba de una falda corta con paletones pequeños, una camisa blanca de cuello para las temporadas de verano y una chaqueta para las temporadas de invierno, los zapatos negros y las calcetas que llegan hasta la rodilla, si, el colegio tiene un gran sentido de la moda.

Tengo que admitirlo, el uniforme me gustaba mucho, pero insisto, las faldas son demasiado cortas, ¿a que niña desesperada por mostrar sus _cualidades,_ le debo el honor de sentirme tan incomoda?, esa era la pregunta del año, tomé otra nota mental; sugerir un tamaño diferente para las faldas escolares en alguna junta escolar, con suerte las chicas que se sintieran de la misma manera que yo – Y esperaba que fueran muchas – me apoyaran.

-Apresúrate, o llegaremos tarde – Sasuke iba unos pasos adelante. – Si, si – sacudí un poco mas mi falda, tome la mochila y corri a su lado, hubiera preferido el silencio de hace unos momentos a las risitas y comentario de mi reciente caída, el culpable era él, por acercarse tanto y tocar mi cara, que chica en su sano juicio no se sonrojaría ante tal acto, no me sentía avergonzada, en absoluto, me sentía tranquila y nada nerviosa ¿verdad?

-Sakura, ¿te gusta ser el centro de atención?

-¿A que viene esa pregunta?

-Pues…nada, no es nada.

Sonreía y algo en su sonrisa no me gustaba nada, llegamos a la rejilla del colegio, igualmente al día anterior, muchos chicos se encontraban descansando en el césped de la entrada, vi a Sasuke aun con la sonrisa en su rostro, pasó su brazo por encima de mis hombros y me obligo a caminar así por toda la entrada, las chicas tenían cara de sorpresa y no se hizo esperar el murmullo de las multitudes.

-Vaya, ¡como te encanta ser el centro de atención! – Me susurro al oído con una sonrisa desdeñosa – así que ha eso se refería con la pregunta que hizo – Idiota, eso era, un idiota, mi cabeza formuló muchos insultos que hubiera dicho de no ser por la intervención de Temari.

-Chicos, no sabia que eran pareja, y apenas se conocen, entiendo que te sientas atraída por Sasuke pero es un Don Juan, es mejor que reconsideres su relación Sakura, no es nada personal Sasuke-kun, pero en serio no creo que ella se merezca una vida de infidelidades y…

-Temari, ¿de que hablas?

-Pues, todos los han visto llegar juntos y Sasuke te abraza, así que todos piensan que son pareja, ¿acaso no lo son?

Me sacudí el brazo de Sasuke que aun rodeaba mis hombros.

-Pues obviamente que no – Sasuke que me observaba en silencio se limito a saludar a Temari y se dirigió a su salón de clases, Temari levanto los hombros y me tomo del brazo para acompañarme a mi primera clase.

Las primeras horas de clase pasaron tranquilas, me distraje por unos momentos pensando en la risa de Sasuke esta mañana, un sentimiento de nostalgia me inundo al recordarlo, es como si ya hubiera escuchado esa risa antes, y me entristecía escucharla por algún motivo, no es que no quisiera verle reír – aunque fuera a mis costas – pero algo en su risa me causaba ese sentimiento, el recuerdo del pequeño en el parque vino a mi mente; el profesor me llamo al pizarrón sacándome de mis ensoñaciones.

En la hora del receso Temari me insistió en comer con sus amigos – Los que me había presentado el día anterior – acepte, y nos encontrábamos en el jardín delantero del colegio, bajo un gran árbol, Temari me dejo sola para hablar no se que asunto de máxima importancia con Itachi, Ten Ten, que era mi salvación del aburrimiento, estaba acompañada por Neji, y Hinata, pues Hinata trataba de no desmayarse con Naruto a su lado, un ambiente romántico rodeaba a las tres parejas, sonreí pensando en la ignorancia en la que se encontraban todos, ya que ninguno de los chicos parecía darse cuenta de los sentimientos de las chicas, exceptuando a Neji, en su caso él era el enamorado y Ten Ten la despistada.

Dirigí mi vista hacia un chico que se encontraba a unos metros de nosotros, pelirrojo y delgado, sus facciones marcadas y varoniles, ¿apuesto? , si, mucho, me sonroje cuando su mirada y la mía se encontraron, trate de buscar algo entretenido en el suelo, pero una sombra repentina llamo mi atención, el chico que observaba hace unos momentos se encontraba de pie frente a mí, con una sonrisa encantadora.

-Disculpa, creo que no nos conocemos, Sasori, es una placer conocerte – Se sentó a mí lado y me tendió su mano en forma de saludo.

-Sakura, el placer es mió – _En verdad que si_, cruzaba el pensamiento en mi mente, tome su mano y sonreí.

-¿Eres nueva?, estoy seguro de no haberte visto antes por el lugar.

-Lo soy, apenas ayer fue mi primer día.

-¿Y que tal ha estado?

-Muy…agitado – sonreí al recordar el sujeto del día anterior.

-Pues, espero que agitado, no sea algo malo.

-No, me encanta el lugar, es muy pintoresco.

-Pues…si quieres hacer un recorrido no dudes en buscarme.

-Lo tendré en mente.

Sonreí, ¿acaso estaba coqueteándome? ¿Acaso yo estaba coqueteándole? , me devolvió la sonrisa y se despidió besando mi mano, era la primera vez que alguien hacia eso, y se sentía genial, a pesar de todo, aun existen los caballeros, no como el baka de Sasuke, ese no es un caballero, me quedé observando su camino hasta que se perdió dentro del edificio.

-Tierra llamando a Sakura… ¡Despierta! – Temari estaba frente a mí, chasqueando los dedos.

-¿Qué?

-¿Ese era Sasori?

-¿Lo conoces?

-¿Qué si lo conozco?, todas las chicas de este colegio y los demás colegios lo conocen, es muy dulce y encantador, todas se mueren por el, pero el parece no tener interés en ninguna, es la primera vez que le veo acercarse a saludar a una chica, eres muy afortunada, solo espero que Sasuke no se ponga celoso – Me saco la lengua divertida y se fue corriendo.

Sonreí por su comentario, la primera vez que le veo acercarse a saludar a una chica, esas fueron las palabras de Temari y las que siguieron resonando en mi cabeza por el resto del receso, me sorprendió no ver a los hermanos de Temari con nosotros durante el almuerzo, ni al baka, trate de no imaginar donde estarían y simplemente me dirigí a mí siguiente clase, la primera hora de Biología paso normal, pero al sonar el timbre de la siguiente hora, la directora hizo un anuncio.

-¡Atención niños!, ¡diríjanse al gimnasio inmediatamente sino quieren ser castigados en su segundo día de clases!

Tras escuchar esto, todos en los pasillos corrieron hacia el gimnasio empujándome en el camino, caí al suelo, por segunda vez en el día, trate de apartarme de la estampida de alumnos y gatee hacia la primera puerta que vi, la cerré tras de mi y me apoye en la puerta, respirando mas tranquilamente.

-Así que te gustan contradecir las ordenes de la directora, ¿eh?

Di un pequeño brinco por el susto y me encontré con los ojos del baka muy cerca de los míos.

-Si que eres interesante, Sakurita, mas de lo que recordaba.

-¿Lo que recordabas?, ¿Qué se supone significa eso? – Parpadeo sorprendido.

-Entonces, ¿no estas actuando?

-¿De que hablas inútil, no entiendo una sola palabra de lo que dices?

Sonrió ladinamente y acomodo un mechón de pelo detrás de mi oreja.

-Eres muy olvidadiza Sakura, ¿lo sabes?

-Sasuke, en serio no entiendo ni una palabra de lo que dices, ¿Podrías explicarte mejor?

Su mirada era seria, abrió la puerta del salón y salio dejándome sola, me quede en el salón un momento hasta que estuve segura de que la estampida había terminado, salí del salón cerrando la puerta tras de mi.

No sabia donde quedara el gimnasio, camine por el largo pasillo, iba tan sumida en mis pensamientos, tratando de encontrar una respuesta lógica a las palabras de Sasuke, pero nada tenia coherencia, no conseguía entender lo que quiso decir, iba tan distraída de lo que me rodeaba hasta que choque con algo y caí sentada – Por tercera vez – nuevamente; el día perfecto para las caídas, el suelo tenia algo personal contra mi ese día, tal ves debería dejar de analizar tanto las cosas mientras caminaba, tal ves lo mejor es dejar mis análisis detectivescos para la noche, y dejar de divagar tanto a la hora de clases.

-Lo siento, ¿Estas bien?

-Si, ha sido mi culpa, no te preocupes.

Seguía tan pensativa que no me di cuenta de la mano frente a mi, sonreí y la tome, cuando ya estuve de pie, me sorprendí al darme cuenta de quien había sido el causante de mi trágica caída.

-Sasori, lo siento mucho, no te vi, en serio lo siento mucho.

-No es nada, además no me paso nada, la que se ah golpeado as sido tu. – Sonreía de una manera tan sincera pero pude ver preocupación en sus ojos, me alegré al notarlo.

-Esta es mi tercera caída en el día.

-Tres son muchas caídas por un día.

-Si, bueno, el suelo me ama, no podemos estar separados mucho tiempo.

Sonrió por mi comentario sarcástico.

-Me alegro de ver que tu relación con el suelo, sea tan afectuosa.

Sonreí, me resultaba muy fácil hablar con el, Temari tenia toda la razón, es muy encantador y simpático.

-Oye… ¿recuerdas lo del recorrido? – Sonrió al entender el significado de mis palabras.

-Yo te muestro el camino al gimnasio, vamos.

Agradecí su amabilidad y caminamos hacia el gimnasio, hablando muy amenamente de mi reciente relación amorosa con el suelo, cuando llegamos a las puertas del gimnasio dejamos de hablar, tan solo reíamos; el abrió la puerta y me hizo una seña con su mano para que pasara, la puerta hizo un ruido que en el silencio del lugar llamo la atención hacia nosotros, caminamos con la mirada baja hasta la primera fila de los asientos.

Al lado contrario, frente a mí, Temari me sonreí con malicia, la ignore y a su lado Itachi me miraba extrañado, como examinando mi comportamiento, sentí una mirada sobre mí, mire por encima de mi hombro, cuatro filas atrás Sasuke me miraba con una expresión dura, apretaba la mandíbula y cuando se dio cuenta de que le observaba, fijo su vista al frente, la directora apareció en el medio del gimnasio con un micrófono.

-Bien, ya que están todos aquí…

La directora fue interrumpida por uno de los profesores, que acababa de entrar en el gimnasio, Naruto iba con el, tenia el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados, como haciendo una rabieta.

-Ahora que ¡ya estamos todos aquí! – Dijo viendo a Naruto – Los llame a todos para informarles que el siguiente mes tendremos un baile de bienvenida para los alumnos nuevos, así que aquellos que se ofrezcan para estar en el comité y organizar el evento, levanten la mano y enseguida se les pasara una lista para que se apunten.

Varios chicos se ofrecieron, Temari, Hinata, Itachi y ¡Naruto! Se ofrecieron, me sorprendí mucho de ver a Naruto levantar la mano, no creí que fuera el tipo de chico que se ofrece para ese tipo de cosas.

-Bien – Dijo la directora, cuando le entregaron la lista – Tenemos espacio para cuatro chicos más, así que aun están a tiempo para apuntarse – Mire hacia todos lados dominada por la curiosidad de ver si alguien más se ofrecía, cuando mi vista paro en Sasori, este me miro y sonrió.

-¿Te apuntaras?, si tu lo haces, yo me apuntaré contigo - Casi inconscientemente levante la mano, con la mirada aun fija en Sasori, el sonrió y levanto la mano, desvié mi vista hacia el frente y Ten Ten tenia su mano levantada, me sonrió y saludo con la mano aun en alto, le sonreí y mire nuevamente por encima de mi hombro, abrí mis ojos en asombro al ver a Sasuke con la mano en alto y una mirada fría.

Nos pasaron la lista, Sasori escribió mi nombre debajo del suyo y me sonrió – Supongo que pasaremos más tiempo juntos de ahora en adelante – me sonrojé y desvié la mirada hacia la directora, que acababa de recibir la lista y se disponía a hablar por el micrófono.

-Ahora, el tema del Rey y la Reina del Baile, recuerden el orden, una persona postula un candidato y diez personas tienen que secundar la noción para que la postulación sea oficial.

-¡Yo postulo a Sasuke para Rey! – Grito una chica rubia – Quienes secundan la noción – pregunto la directora y casi todas las chicas presentes levantaron la mano, me sorprende lo cabeza hueca que son algunas chicas.

-¡Yo postulo a Sakura para Reina! – No podía creer que Sasori haya gritado eso – Quien secunda la noción – Repitió la directora y varios chicos, incluyendo a "mis chicos" levantaron la mano, no iba a estar sola en esto.

-Yo postulo a Sasori para Rey – dije y enseguida la mayoría de chicas levantaron la mano, la venganza no era mi fuerte, pero no iba a dejar que Sasori se saliera con la suya tan fácilmente, le sonreí y en vez de ver su cara seria, tenia una linda y perfecta sonrisa en su rostro, una chica llamada Karin y Neji también fueron postulados para Rey y Reina.

Cuando terminaron las postulaciones todos se dirigieron a sus salones, las ultimas dos horas de clase trascurrieron lentamente, demasiado para mi gusto, al sonar el timbre de salida recogí mis cosas y busque a Temari, la encontré en el pasillo, cuando me acercaba para saludar Sasori se paro frente a mí y me detuvo, Temari hizo señas dándome a entender que me esperaba en el mismo lugar de ayer.

-¿No crees que seria genial si tu y yo fuéramos rey y reina del baile?

-Seria más que genial – sonreí, me acompaño hasta donde los chicos me esperaban y se despidió cuando Temari llego a mí lado.

-Esta interesado en ti.

-No, tan solo nos llevamos bien, es todo.

-Sakura, no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver.

Le saque la lengua y me despedí de los chicos, apenas doble la esquina Sasuke llego a mí lado.

-¿Qué tienes con Sasori?

-Nada, me cae bien, es todo, pero eso a ti no te importa.

Sonreí falsamente y seguí mi camino, parecía que esta tarde me acompañaría hasta mi casa.

-Tienes razón, no me importa.

-Exacto.

-¿Te gusta?

-No, no lo se.

-Ósea que si te gusta.

-Ya te dije que no lo se, Sasuke y ¿ahora a que viene el interrogatorio?

-Nada, simple curiosidad.

-Curiosidad, ¿eh?, me parece bien, hablando de curiosidad, a que se debió el interrogatorio de esta mañana en el salón.

-Es solo que…nada…bueno…al principio creí que lo recordabas…pero creo que no…me parece normal, a pasado mucho tiempo después de todo.

-¿Qué?, Sasuke sigo sin entender una sola palabra de lo que dices, ¿te das cuenta que lo único que haces es balbucear incoherencias?

-Para mi no lo son.

-Eres tan molesto.

-La molesta eres tú, seria mucho mas fácil si lo recordaras ¿sabes?

-¿Recordar que?

-A su tiempo lo sabrás.

Pare cuando se detuvo, al mirar a mí alrededor me di cuenta que ya habíamos llegado a casa, me guiño un ojo y se fue sonriente calle abajo, bufe y entre a casa molesta de tanto misterio, lo único bueno del día, fue conocer a Sasori, si el lindo y simpático Sasori, subí corriendo las escaleras y me encerré en mi habitación el resto de la tarde, tanto pensar en lo que Sasuke trataba de decir hizo que mi apetito desapareciera.

De nuevo el recuerdo del niño en el parque inundó mi mente, antes de cerrar mis ojos por el cansancio la imagen de su sonrisa me hizo sonreír, minutos después ya me encontraba soñando con el día siguiente.

* * *

><p>Bueno, ¿Sasuke le dirá todo a Sakura? ¿Sakura lo descubrirá por si misma? ¡Sasori es lindo! Ok esa no es una pregunta! :P..jaja…dejen un rr con su opinión! Hasta pronto.<p> 


	6. Conociendo al enemigo

Chicos ¿Quién quiere más SasuSaku? : D ¡Yo si!, ¡a leer! ^^

* * *

><p>-¡Buenos días Sakura! – Me alegre de ver a Sasori en la entrada del colegio, saludándome tan efusivamente, apenas una semana había pasado desde que lo conocí, y parecía que fuera toda una vida a su lado, le sonreí y cuando llegamos a su lado me saludo con un beso en la mejilla, y cuando digo <em>llegamos<em>, es porque Sasuke me acompañaba.

Desde el incidente de la otra noche, Sasuke me acompañaba todas las mañanas, desde mi casa al colegio, y por las tardes, desde el colegio a mí casa, no me lo eh podido quitar de encima desde entonces; hace unos días Sasori se ofreció a llevarme, Sasuke apareció de la nada y le dijo que no se preocupara que el me acompañaría, por algún motivo Sasori no se volvió a ofrecer.

-Nos vemos más tarde, Molesta – susurró Sasuke cerca de mi oído, desde la semana pasada tomo el hábito de llamarme "Molesta", y al parecer es imposible que me llame de otra manera, cuando pasó cerca de Sasori me di cuenta que era unos pocos centímetros mas alto que él.

-Buenos días Sasori, lamento los modales de Sasuke, ¡al parecer no le enseñaron a saludar en su casa! – Grite lo ultimo para que el inútil me escuchara, se detuvo por unos segundos, me miro de reojo, sonrió y siguió su camino, Sasori rió bajito por mi comentario.

-No te preocupes por el, su indiferencia para conmigo, es algo natural.

-¿Natural?, ¿Por qué dices que es algo natural?

-No te as dado cuenta ¿eh?

-Sasori, ¿tu también vas a decir cosas que no entiendo? – Ya me estaba cansando de lo mismo, dicen cosas sin sentido, o al menos sin sentido para mi, solo ellos entienden lo que quieren decir y yo quedo en el limbo, sin entender una sola palabra de lo que dicen.

-Neh, no te preocupes por eso, mejor te acompaño a tu clase.

Abrí la boca para alegar pero Sasori me jalo de la mano hasta el salón, como estábamos en el comité del baile de bienvenida, teníamos reunión a la primera hora, ya solo faltaban cuatro semanas para el baile, aun teníamos que decidir muchas cosas, como la música, la decoración, y como el baile es temático teníamos que pensar en una idea para este, al llegar al salón, los chicos ya estaban en sus respectivos asientos, busque con la mirada a Sasuke y no le vi por ningún lado del salón, me preocupaba no saber donde se podría haber metido ese chico.

-Sakura, Sasori…por aquí. – Temari señalaba dos puestos a su lado, Sasori se sentó junto a ella – cosa que agradecí – y yo naturalmente junto a él, al parecer todos los pupitres ya estaban ocupado, recorrí con la mirada todos los lugares y el único libre era el que estaba junto a mí, el puesto de Sasuke.

-Bien chicos, ¿alguna idea para el tema del baile? –Pregunto Shizune, la secretaria de la directora.

-Un baile de mascaras –Esa era una idea muy buena, una excelente idea, lo cual era algo sorprendente viniendo de Naruto –Ya saben, todos con antifaz y esas cosas, 'ttebayo.

Nadie se opuso a la idea y en menos de quince minutos ya estaba decidido, el tema del baile seria, Mascaras.

-Bien, ahora la decoración.

En cuanto Shizune mencionó la decoración mi atención de dirigió completamente a la puerta, mi preocupación por Sasuke aumentaba cada minuto, acaso ese chico no era conciente de lo preocupada que estaba por él, acaso a él no le importaba mi salud, me sentí realmente tonta al caer en cuenta de que me estaba preocupando demasiado por alguien que ya era totalmente capaz de cuidarse solo.

-¡Sakura! – Di un pequeño brinco al escuchar mi nombre – Si Shizune, ¿que sucede? –Al parecer le molesto un poco mi falta de interés por su discurso sobre la decoración del baile.

-Pues estábamos discutiendo sobre tu nominación a reina del baile –Su cara era de profunda molestia.

-¡Ah! , pues ya eso esta cubierto.

-Eso espero Sakura, es importante que…

No pudo terminar la oración, pues la puerta del salón se abrió estrepitosamente, Sasuke entró sin decir una palabra y sentó a mi lado, no pude evitar dedicarle una sonrisa, una demasiado alegre diría yo, me regañe mentalmente y borre la sonrisa de mi rostro.

-Oye, llegas tarde – Le dije bajito, al parecer su motivo de retraso no era algo agradable – Lo sé – me dijo con tono cansado, masajeo el puente de su nariz en un intento de relajarse.

-Ya que el señor Uchiha se dignó a honrarnos son su presencia, continuemos con el tema de la decoración.

Me acerque un poco más a Sasuke para hablarle sin que Shizune escuchara.

-¿Dónde estabas?, me tenias muy preocupada.

-Con Itachi, al parecer hubo un problema en casa.

-¿Problema?, a juzgar por la cara que tienes, es algo grave, ¿porque no as ido con el?

-Mi presencia solo alteraría las cosas por allá, y no podía dejar que fueras sola a casa.

Me sonrió, la sangre subió a mis mejillas y los nervios se apoderaron de mi cuerpo.

-Además, le prometí llevar a Temari hasta su casa, me dejo su auto. –Me mostró las llaves del auto, y sonrió de lado.

-De acuerdo.

Trate lo más que pude de prestar atención a lo que Shizune decía, pero sentía la mirada de Sasuke centrada en mi, y eso no ayudaba para nada a mi concentración, que de por si, ya era muy poca desde que le vi entrar por la puerta, Shizune continuó hablando sobre patrocinadores, brillos y esas cosas para la decoración, al parecer ese tema le emocionaba mucho.

No podía creer que en verdad habían personas que se preocupaban tanto por esas cosas, para mi, las luces y la música era suficiente para que el baile fuera un éxito, pero no podía esperar que todos pensaran de la misma manera que yo, un ejemplo vivo de ello era mi madre, a pesar de que yo soy producto de su _ADN_ y esas cosas genéticas, no nos parecíamos en nada; ella es tan distraída, libre, espontánea, en cambio yo soy una persona centrada y no me dejo llevar por la emoción del momento.

Desde que le comente mi nominación para reina del baile, se la pasaba tomándome medidas, e insistiendo para que le acompañara a una tienda que según ella, tendría mi vestido perfecto para esa ocasión, no podía negar que me emocionaba un poco la idea de ir a esa tienda con mi mamá y buscar ese vestido para la noche más _mágica_ de todas.

Y cuando digo mágica, me refiero a la noche más cansada y estresante de todas, tenia planeado no ir al tonto baile, y renunciar a mi postulación como reina, pero mi mamá estaba tan emocionada que me partiría el alma ver su cara de decepción y tristeza cuando le dijera que ya no quería cumplir su sueño de toda la vida. Si, su sueño de toda la vida, ya que fui producto de un "momento" de pasión, mi madre quedo embarazada con tan solo quince años, y obviamente tuvo a este encanto a los dieciséis años, no pudo asistir a su baile de graduación, porque ¿Quién iría a un baile de graduación con una panza de ocho meses? Mamá se había emocionado tanto y yo no seria la que explotaría su burbuja de ilusiones.

-Retiro mi postulación a esa ridiculez del baile – No, esa no había sido yo, el causante del desmayo de Shizune era nada más que Neji, la verdad me sorprende que no haya renunciado antes.

Todos en el salón se acercaron a Shizune, al parecer la noticia no le era del todo divertida, cuando por fin recobro el aliento, rogó a Neji por que mantuviera su postulación, pero Neji se negó rotundamente y salió del salón un poco molesto.

-¿Alguien más? ¿Alguien más que quiera provocarme un infarto?

Todos callaron, y así, solo quedaron cuatro candidatos para la coronación del baile, Sasori, Karin, Sasuke y yo. A como yo le veía, la competencia entre los chicos seria muy reñida, Sasori que es un encanto tenia muchas posibilidades de ganar, tanto como Sasuke, que, a pesar de su actitud indiferente para con las chicas, es igual o más popular que Sasori.

En cuanto a la competencia femenina, pues, eso estaba por verse.

-¡Oye! ¡Fenómeno! – La chica pelirroja (mi competencia) me acababa de llamar fenómeno frente a todos en el salón, todo me miraron expectantes, y yo fruncí el ceño.

-Disculpa, creo haber escuchado mal, o ¿me acabas de llamar _fenómeno_?

-Pues si, tú eres la única fenómeno en todo el salón, es decir, mírate, ese color de pelo, es digno de un fenómeno.

-Eso pensé – Me levante de mi pupitre molesta, acababa de decirme fenómeno tres veces, y eso no se quedaría así.

Me miró con una sonrisa cínica en su rostro empapado de maquillaje, y también se levanto de su pupitre, nos encontramos cara a cara en medio del pequeño círculo de estudiantes, su mirada era desafiante y sus labios brillantes por el lipstick rojo se curvaban hacia un lado, si, esta chica no sabe en lo que se esta metiendo.

-Dime, llamar fenómenos a las personas ¿son una manera de recompensar tu baja autoestima?, porque digo, mi pelo es rosa si, pero al menos lo rosa me vuelve única, lo rojo en cambio a ti, te vuelve una ra…

-¡Sakura! Mucho cuidado con lo que dices – Shizune me reprendía a mí, no veía esto como algo justo.

-Si, Sakura, mucho cuidado.

Se acerco a mí, quedando a pocos centímetros de mi rostro.

-Ten mucho cuidado novata, el titulo de reina será mió, eso es algo seguro, tanto como que mi adorado Sasuke será el rey, así que, ni se te ocurra meterte en mi camino, ¿Has entendido, _fenómeno_?

-Si, por supuesto – sonreí abiertamente – Pero, un consejo para ser reina del baile, cuida tu aliento y no me provoques.

No entendía de donde yo podía sacar tanta agresividad, pero, me gustaba, la zanahoria con anteojos me miró con cara de asco y regreso a su asiento. Sonreí triunfal y mire a Sasuke, tenia una sonrisa encantadora en ese momento, moví mi cabeza indicándole la puerta, después de todo, teníamos clase juntos la siguiente hora, se levanto y camino hasta llegar a mí lado y susurrar en mi oído – Bien dicho, molesta – paso su mano por mi cintura y salimos juntos del salón, bajo la atenta mirada de muchos y la mirada de odio de parte de Karin.

Esta chica acababa de declararme la guerra, y yo queridos amigos, soy un soldado con mucha experiencia.

* * *

><p>Bien, hasta aquí llego el cap, gracias a Ghosthgirl0323, te agradezco todo el apoyo, anímense no solo a leer, sino también a dejar un rr! Se les quiere.<p>

Sayonara!


	7. Pareja para el baile

Chicos! El cap 7 :O jaja!..me sorprende q' no haya dejado abandonado el fic! ^^ Bueno sin mas!..a leer!

* * *

><p>Aire fresco, es lo que necesitaba con urgencia para calmarme, la discusión con Karin al parecer había hecho que la adrenalina recorriera todo mi cuerpo, tenia el corazón a mil por segundo y me sentía un poco mareada, la verdad me sentía orgullosa de todas las cosas que le había dicho, no es que me enorgullezca pelear o humillar a los demás, tan solo me sentía bien por defenderme, y no necesitar la ayuda de terceros para poner en su lugar a esa zanahoria.<p>

-¿Ya estas mejor? – Sasuke se sentó a mí lado, ofreciéndome la pequeña bolsa con agua que traía en la mano, le sonreí y tome un buen poco de aquel liquido sin sabor.

-Si, gracias. No tenias que saltarte las clases para acompañarme Sasuke. – sonreí al darme cuenta que no me había dejado ni un momento sola desde que salimos del salón, por algún extraño motivo, me sentía protegida cuando el estaba cerca.

-Ni lo menciones, sabes que me preocupo por ti, además, estoy seguro que no prestaría la mas mínima atención a la clase sabiendo que te sientes mal.

Sonreí abiertamente a su comentario.

-Te lo agradezco Sasuke.

Recorrí con la vista el lugar, en verdad que era un lugar muy bonito, durante los días que había asistido a ese colegio, no se había presentado la ocasión de ir al jardín trasero, la fuente en la que estábamos sentados era muy linda, por fortuna el agua que caía de esta se resbalaba por el centro y no mojaba las orillas, habían tres bancas alrededor de esta y un gran árbol como el que tenia el jardín de la entrada, miré hacia el cielo, las nubes cubrían el sol pero no daban indicios de lluvia.

Mire a Sasuke y este me observaba como si fuera la octava maravilla del mundo, sonreí.

-¿Por qué tienes esa cara? Parece que estuvieras viendo algo impresionante. –sonrió y alzo su mano para acomodar un mechón de pelo que el viento desarregló en ese momento.

-La estoy viendo en este momento. –La sonrisa se borro de mi rostro, me puse nerviosa y naturalmente la sangre subió a mis mejillas, mordí mi labio inferior en un intento de calmar mis nervios. Sasuke sonreía divertido.

-La corona quedaría muy bien en ti. –Dijo cambiando de tema. Imagine la escena, yo con la corona y todos aplaudiendo por mi triunfo, me estremecí y sonreí.

-Creo que la corona quedaría mejor en ti y Karin – Una sonrisa amarga se dibujo en mi rostro. Sasuke sonrió y su mirada se volvió seria de repente, quise preguntar lo que pensaba en ese momento, pero las palabras no salían de mi boca, tal vez era debido a los nervios. Clave la mirada en el suelo esperando que dijera algo.

-Sakura… – Levante el rostro al escucharle decir mi nombre –…con respecto al baile… – Le mire expectante –…hay que llevar pareja y todo eso…y yo…bueno tu…– Me sorprendí mucho al escuchar el nerviosismo en su voz.

-¡Chicos! ¡Ya es la hora del almuerzo, vamos!

Naruto agitaba su mano, y corría en nuestra dirección.

-¿Dónde se han metido? Los e buscado por todos lados. –Dijo cuando finalmente llego junto a nosotros.

Sasuke le fulmino con la mirada y se levantó molesto sin decir palabra alguna, le seguí con la mirada hasta que se perdió en el río de alumnos que circulaban por el pasillo.

-¿Y ahora que le pasa?

-No lo se, estaba muy tranquilo hasta que llegaste.

-'ttebayo, Sakura-chan. ¿Ya tienes pareja para el baile? – Levanté la ceja un poco confundida por la pregunta de Naruto.

-¿Acaso me estas pidiendo que sea tu pareja Naruto?

Abrió los ojos sorprendido y se puso rojo, de pies a cabeza.

-No, digo, eres muy linda Sakura-chan, y muy lista, la chica más linda que e conocido, bueno no la más linda, pero si muy linda, es decir…yo…

Me reí por todo lo nervioso que Naruto se había puesto, yo sabia de sobra que Naruto estaba completamente enamorado de Hinata, digo, yo se de esas cosas, es como un dón, saber cuando una persona gusta de otra.

-Naruto, cálmate, entiendo a la perfección lo que quieres decir. Además, yo se muy bien con quien quieres ir al baile, lo que no entiendo, es porque aun no se lo as preguntado. – Y de nuevo, Naruto recupero su color rojo carmesí, reí internamente al ver su cara.

-'ttebayo Sakura-chan ¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Naruto, hay que estar ciego y sordo, para no darse cuenta de tu amor por Hinata. Solo basta con ver tus ojos cuando la ves.

-¿Mis ojos? ¿Qué pasa con mis ojos Sakura-chan? –Tenia cara de preocupación, Naruto en verdad era tan despistado, sonreí con ternura al verlo tan preocupado por su aspecto.

-Se iluminan. Brillan tanto que parecen dos faroles encendidos. – Sus ojos se abrieron con preocupación – No es algo malo Naruto, es…tierno. Es muy lindo que demuestres estar tan enamorado de ella, aunque sea inconscientemente. Yo digo que vayas en este momento y la invites.

Sonreí, tratando de inspirarle confianza, al parecer funcionó porque salio corriendo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, gritando que tenia asuntos por resolver, sonreí aun más al escucharlo, seguro que iría con Hinata.

¿Acaso estaba haciendo el trabajo de cupido? Suspiré con cansancio al darme cuenta de esto, personas como Naruto no son capaces por si solos de enfrentar sus propios sentimientos, y en estos casos es bueno darles una pequeña ayuda, ya saben, un pequeño empujón.

-Sakura ¿Dónde estabas? Me preocupe mucho, te hubiera acompañado, pero Sasuke se me adelantó.

-Pues estuvimos en el jardín trasero. Es muy lindo por cierto.

-¿Sasuke? – Dijo con cara divertida y una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Temari, estoy hablando del jardín, el jardín es muy lindo. Pero ya que lo mencionas ¿No sabes donde se metió?

Después de mi charla con Naruto, no lo había visto por ningún lado, lo cual es algo extraño. Es como si tuviera un radar para Sasuke, no importa donde esté, siempre lo encuentro.

-Hablando del rey de roma… – Mire a Temari y luego a su derecha, donde se acababa de sentar Sasuke. Como les dije, siempre lo encontraba, lo estuviera buscando o no.

-Sakura, dime ¿ya se ofrecieron a ser tu pareja para el baile? Digo, eres muy bonita, y aunque eres nueva, muchos ya andan como babosos tras de ti. – Miro a Sasuke con cara divertida y este la miro con molestia. – ¿No lo crees Sasuke? – al parecer Sasuke no estaba de humor para los comentarios sarcásticos de Temari, y no era para menos, si yo tuviera problemas en casa estaría igual, o peor.

-No exageres Temari, no creo que sea como tu dices, y no, nadie se a ofrecido a ser mi pareja y cargar con el calvario de acompañarme toda una noche – Mire a Sasuke, tenía la mirada perdida pero se podía notar molestia en sus ojos. Me sentí impotente al no poder ayudarle, o decirle las palabras que lo ayudarían a calmarse. El con sus problemas y yo cargándolo aun más con los míos, en ese momento me sentí como una verdadera molestia para él.

No pude evitar pensar; que su apodo de _molesta_ no era tan erróneo después de todo. Soy una egoísta, una completa egoísta, toda la mañana no hice otra cosa que hablar de mi enojo para con Karin, y no me detuve un solo momento a preocuparme por su problema, ni siquiera tuve la decencia de preguntarle si estaba bien.

En cambio el estuvo ahí, escuchando mis quejas y tratando de calmarme. Realmente me sentí mal por ello, de alguna manera tenia que compensar mi desinterés.

-¿De que hablan? –Sasori llegó son su bandeja llena de comida.

-Pues de que Sakura aun no tiene pareja para el baile.

-¿Enserio? ¿No estas de broma rubiecita?

-Por supuesto que no rojito. – ¿Rojito? ¿Rubiecita? Desde cuando se tienen tanta confianza como para ponerse apodos, pensé un momento y recordé, Temari se sentó junto a él durante la junta, tiempo suficiente para que sus encantos hicieran efecto.

-Bueno entonces, Sakura, me harías el honor de ser…

-¡Sakura-chan!

Nuevamente Naruto. Corría como alma que lleva el diablo, y tenia cara de verdadera preocupación. Llegó agitado a mi lado y alzó un dedo mientras apoyaba la otra mano en su rodilla, recobrando el aliento.

-¿Qué pasa Naruto? ¿Por qué vienes así?

-No pude Sakura-chan, yo estaba ahí…y luego…nada, ¡simplemente nada! Tienes que ayudarme Sakura-chan.

-Pero Naruto, yo…

Me jalo hacia el jardín principal, hasta el árbol de cerezos que dividía el lugar.

-Es enserio Sakura-chan, necesito tu ayuda.

-Claro, pero primero cuéntame con exactitud, ¿Qué pasó?

No hacia falta que me dijera para qué necesitaba mi ayuda, lo podía adivinar con solo ver su cara.

-Pues…corri hasta el salón de música, donde Hinata-chan pasa la mayor parte del tiempo. Le gusta mucho tocar el piano sabes, y es muy buena ¿La as escuchado alguna ves? Tiene mucho potencial, es tan talentosa y…

-Naruto, ¡concéntrate!

-Lo siento Sakura-chan. Pues cuando abrí la puerta, la vi, tan calmada, tan linda, tan…tan ella.

-¡Naruto! Entiendo tu punto, pero trata de concentrarte en los hechos.

-'ttebayo Sakura-chan, lo siento. Me pare frente a ella, reuní todo el valor y abrí mi boca para decirle que fuera mi pareja para el baile… –Se detuvo y puso cara dramática, pequeñas cascadas de lágrimas imaginarias corrían por sus mejillas. Me estaba impacientando.

-Naruto, por Kami, ¡termina de una buena vez!

-…Nada, Sakura-chan, nada, no salían palabras de mi boca. Salí corriendo del salón. Y luego…pues, aquí me tienes.

Solté una risita aguda y mordí con fuerza el labio inferior, si reía en ese momento posiblemente se avergonzaría y no tendría el valor de intentarlo nuevamente, solté un suspiro cuando logre controlarme y miré a Naruto.

-Bien, te ayudaré con Hinata, al parecer necesitas ayuda profesional. Mañana lo intentaras de nuevo, ¿de acuerdo?

-Si Sakura-chan, gracias.

Me abrazo tan fuerte, que no sentía el aire llegar a los pulmones, lo empuje con delicadeza y solté un suspiro enorme al sentir el oxigeno de nuevo en mi sistema respiratorio. Tenia un plan en mi mente, tan solo es cuestión de que Naruto siga mis instrucciones al pie de la letra, aunque tratándose de Naruto, dudo mucho que todo salga a como yo lo imagino.

-Sakura, al fin te encuentro, vamos, ya es hora de entrar a clase.

-Claro Sasori, en seguida voy. – Mire a Naruto – Mañana empezaremos con el plan, no hagas nada estúpido mientras tanto.

-Sakura-chan, te lo prometo. – Puso la mano derecha en el corazón y levanto la izquierda – Si, si, eso espero.

Me levante y acompañé a Sasori hasta su salón, que estaba a solo dos puertas del mió.

-Neh, Sakura ¿Así que aun no tienes pareja para el baile? – Asentí y me sonrió.

-Entonces… ¿Te gustaría ser mi pareja?

Mire a Sasori sorprendida. Tenía un lindo rubor sobre sus mejillas y parecía nervioso, me lo pensé por un momento. Ya que nadie me había invitado al baile, y dudaba mucho que alguien más lo hiciera, pensé en decirle que si, además Sasori y yo somos buenos amigos, la noche seria agradable ya que no me sentiría incomoda con su presencia. Le mire sonriente dispuesta a contestarle.

-No, ella no quiere ser tu pareja… –Fruncí el ceño molesta. Mire al poseedor de esa voz con verdadera molestia ¿Quién se creía para tomar decisiones por mí? Pasó su mano por mi cintura y me atrajo hacia él, tenia cara de cansancio pero parecía muy enojado, iba a replicar pero cuando su mirada se topo con la mía, enmudecí. Que poder tenía su mirada sobre mí. –…Porque será la mía.

Sasori entro al salón sin decir una palabra. Sasuke me miraba con reproche.

-¿En verdad pensabas ir con _él_ al baile Sakura?

-¿Por qué no?

Negó con la cabeza y bajo su mano de mi cintura – Eres una molesta ¿Sabes? – Agache la mirada recordando lo egoísta que había sido con el esta mañana. Sentí su mano bajo mi barbilla, obligándome a verle a los ojos – Pero eres _mi _molesta.

Tomo mi mano – Paralizada – y me condujo hasta el salón.

-Vamos, la clase está por comenzar.

Tengo un dón para saber cuando una persona gusta de otra. Y maldición, en este momento desee no tener ese dón, pues me acababa de dar cuenta de algo terrible. No solo de la inclinación de Sasori hacia mi persona, también la de Sasuke_._

* * *

><p>Shan shan shan! O.o jaja!..chicas!..AL FIIN sakura se dio cuenta de todo! :3 wuuu!..jaja..<p>

**DlasyDizz**: gracias! Espero tambien te haya gustado este cap!

**fabiola59**: aquí esta ya el cap y gracias! ^^

**Ghosthgirl0323**: jaja!..si, es lo que pensabas que diría Sakura! :P y gracias por ser fiel al fic!

En fin, gracias por sus rr chicas, no saben lo feliz que me hacen, nos vemos

_Sayonara_!


	8. Fantasmas

Pido disculpas por el atraso del cap, pero ya esta aquí, así que a leer.

* * *

><p>-Sakura, has estado muy distraída durante toda la clase ¿Paso algo?<p>

-Ah, no, bueno si, es…complicado.

Y vaya que lo era, mi cabeza daba mil vueltas y al final terminaba en un solo punto…que no quería recordar en ese momento, al principio me impacto, pero luego se volvió algo tedioso, eso era mucho estrés para mi persona, y déjenme decirles que yo no funciono muy bien bajo estrés, todo lo contrario, soy un caos completo cuando el estrés llega a mi persona. Yo solo había pedido buenos amigos y buenas calificaciones, no un novio.

Miraba a Hinata hablar y mover sus labios, pero no escuchaba nada de lo que decía, que problema. Ahora entendía porque los adultos decían que los adolescentes lo complicaban todo. Yo por ejemplo, me estaba ahogando en un vaso con agua, las probabilidades de que mi _don_ funcionara todo el tiempo eran muy pocas, y aun así estaba sacando conclusiones de primas a primeras. Si, lo mas seguro era eso, mi increíble pero no siempre acertado don, estaba mal.

-Sakura… ¿me acompañaras? – No tenia ni la más mínima idea de lo que estaba hablando Hinata.

-Uhm, si claro ¿y adonde te acompañare exactamente?

-Al centro comercial, pero si no quieres ir yo lo entenderé perfectamente…

-No, ésta bien, iré. – Aunque no me gustara para nada la idea de compras.

Ella sonrió complacida. Si miraba el lado positivo, tendría la oportunidad de conocer bien a la chica y tal vez me llevaría mejor con ella. Si era honesta, no quería desperdiciar un día para ver a alguien probarse miles y miles de trajes, la sola idea me causo un malestar en el estomago.

Cuando por fin sonó la campana, tome mis cosas y salí a toda prisa del salón, no quería toparme con ciertas personas. Me comportaba como una cobarde, eso lo tenía muy claro, pero esa soy yo, la cobarde Sakura, no quería formar vínculos demasiado fuertes con nadie. Me he mudado tantas veces, y si algo he aprendido es a no apegarme a nadie, al final solo quedan recuerdos dolorosos, y si podía evitarlo, lo haría. Camine a prisa por el jardín, sin despedirme de nadie.

-¡Sakura! Espera ¿Qué no te acompaña Sasuke todos los días? – sonreí un poca nerviosa.

-Si…pero, me ha dicho que te llevara a casa hoy, así que prefiero no molestarlo.

-Pero que dices tontita, vamos, nos esta esperando en el coche.

-Temari, no creo que sea buena idea…

Al parecer no le importaron muchos mis suplicas, pues me arrastro al auto de todas formas. Sasuke me saludo con una de sus sonrisas, esas que suele dedicarme a mí y solo a mí. Le sonreí débilmente, lo ultimo que quería en esos momentos era tener que estar cerca de Sasuke o Sasori, pero claro el destino, el Karma, lo que sea se empeña en fastidiarme.

Me rehusé a sentarme junto a Sasuke, he insistí a Temari para que fuera la co-piloto. Durante el camino a casa de Temari me mantuve en total silencio, aislada de la amena platica de ellos. Me parecía más interesante el paisaje que los temas de sociedad, las casas del lugar eran lujosas. Ahora que lo pensaba no le había preguntado a Temari por su familia, sabia que sus padres habían tenido un accidente hace muchos años, que habían muerto, pero como era posible que ella y sus hermanos vivieran en un barrio tan lujoso.

Acaso ella o sus hermanos trabajaban, o tenían algún tutor, alguien que se hiciera responsable por ellos, y les costeara la escuela y esa enorme casa en la que vivía. Cuando Sasuke estaciono el coche frente a aquella casa, me quede asombrada, tenia que preguntarle a Temari muchas cosas. Miré a Sasuke cuando paro el coche, Temari le acariciaba el rostro y revolvía juguetonamente su pelo. Y él sonreía feliz. Sentía algo extraño en mi pecho, molestia tal vez.

-Hasta mañana Sakura

-Hasta mañana Temari, cuídate.

Me sonrió y agitó su mano en un gesto de despedida. Mire a Sasuke que parecía embobado con ella. Fruncí el ceño y esta vez de verdadera molestia, aunque no tuviera idea de porque. El me miro y sonrió.

-Siéntate a mí lado. – Le mire sonriendo.

-No gracias, estoy bien aquí.

-Sakura, no me hagas obligarte. – Me reí divertida y bufe ignorando su comentario. Mire por la ventana del auto.

-No bromeo…

El sonido de la puerta al cerrarse me puso algo tensa, y a los segundos Sasuke asomaba su cara frente a mí.

-¿Crees que bromeo?

No le respondí, en cambio sonreí con sorna. Mala idea. Abrió la puerta y me saco del auto en sus brazos para depositarme en el asiento delantero. Junto a él.

-Pero que… ¿Quién te crees que eres para hacerme esto? – Le dije golpeando su pecho.

El sonrió abiertamente, muy feliz de su reciente "hazaña".

-Te dije que no estaba bromeando…

Le hubiera gritado, golpeado, maltratado…todo lo que se viniera a la mente en ese momento, de no ser por la grácil y calida sonrisa de su rostro. Que patético resultaba todo aquello. Ni siquiera podía defender mi dignidad. Es gracioso como la vida da vueltas, hace unas semanas me parecía el chico más irritante y atrevido de todos, y justo ahora, parecía el hombre más tierno y adorable sobre la tierra.

Corría una brisa placentera esa tarde, a pesar de la época en la que nos encontrábamos. El clima era más agradable de lo normal, la atmosfera se sentía…diferente, como si mi corazón se sintiera en paz y armonía con todo a su alrededor.

-¿Qué pasa? estás muy callada.

-No es nada. – Le sonreí, disfrutando de aquel momento.

-¿Acaso estás molesta por lo de hoy? –Aunque no estaba molesta, me dio mucha curiosidad saber a lo que se refería.

-¿Lo de hoy? –Dije sin entender muy bien su pregunta.

-Si, ya sabes…Sasori y el tema del baile. –Reí al escucharlo.

-¿Por qué tendría que molestarme eso? Me has sorprendido, eso es todo, pero molesta…claro que no lo estoy.

-¿Por qué te ha sorprendido?

-Pues…no lo se, yo…pensé que tal vez irías con una chica más…cercana a ti.

-¿Quién podría ser más cercana para mi, que tú? – Una ligera brisa rozo mi rostro en ese momento, y una sensación de calidez se instalo en mi pecho.

-Temari parece ser una amiga muy cercana a ti…– Mire por la ventana algo aturdida –…creí que querrías ir con ella.

-¿Temari? Pues si, es una muy buena amiga. Pero ella no...Digo, ella y yo no…

-Esta bien si decides ir con ella…lucen muy bien juntos. –La pequeña sensación de calidez desapareció.

-Sakura, acaso… ¿No quieres ser mi pareja para el baile? – Le miré sorprendida

-Si, si quiero…es solo que…

-Entonces no hay nada más que decir. Sakura, no hay nadie más con quien yo quiera estar esa noche.

Le miré asombrada, abrumada y al mismo tiempo aliviada. Aunque le hubiera dicho que fuera con Temari, en mis adentros deseaba que me dijera que no, mi egoísmo no tenía limites. Me daba cuenta que cuando de Sasuke se trataba podía llegar a ser muy egoísta, y no me arrepentía de ello ¿Estaba mal? Pues si lo estaba, no me importaba en lo más mínimo.

Sonreí feliz de su respuesta. Me sentí aliviada y mucho más tranquila. Aun tenía una pequeña espina, algo que tenia que averiguar y aclarar. No dormiría bien si no aliviaba mi conciencia.

-Sasuke… – Me miró atento.

-¿Si?

-No es de mi incumbencia…pero ¿Por qué tenias esa cara de frustración por la mañana?

-Es complicado…

Apretó sus manos al volante, parecía que la sangre no circulaba.

-Entiendo sino quieres hablar del asunto, perdona mi indiscreción…

-Mi tío…Madara Uchiha, ha regresado de su viaje a Londres esta mañana. – Le miré en silencio, esperando a que continuara. – El se ha encargado de la empresa con mi padre durante muchos años. Mi padre se retiro hace un año, quería pasar mas tiempo con nosotros. Madara siempre tuvo la ilusión de mandarnos a Itachi y a mi ha Londres para manejar el negocio familiar.

-Como tu padre y él.

-Asi es. Pero Itachi se rehúsa a manejar la empresa.

-¿Por qué?

-Veras, la cabecilla de todo esta en Londres, Itachi tendría que mudarse y rehacer su vida allá.

-¿Y tú? ¿Tú también te rehúsas? – En su mirada había algo que me era imposible descifrar.

-Totalmente. Pero Madara guarda la esperanza de que algún día mi respuesta sea el "si" que tanto ha esperado.

-Ya veo…

Me mortificó saber que su tío esperaba que así como él, Sasuke se mudara a Londres, empezara su vida ahí, y manejara la empresa.

Mi madre se preocupó un poco al ver mi cara de tristeza, pero ¿que más podía hacer? Me sentía realmente deprimida, traté de componer una sonrisa para ella, no la quería preocupar. Cuando estuve a solas, en mi habitación, lloré. Llore como nunca lo había hecho, las cosas que pase al lado de Sasuke se presentaron en mi mente, no se había ido, ni siquiera se iba a ir, y la idea de no tenerlo junto a mí, hacia que mis lágrimas corrieran cual río por mis mejillas.

Las personas que se rigen por la lógica, no creen en los fantasmas. Para mí, los fantasmas están ahí, esperando la hora en que podamos verlos. Mis ojos no pueden ver los fantasmas, pero puedo sentirlos a mí alrededor. El amor, así como los fantasmas, no puede ser visto, pero puedes sentirlo cuando se aferra a ti. Si crees fuertemente que esta allí, serás capaz no de verlo, pero si de sentir su presencia instalarse suavemente en tu corazón.

Yo, no puedo ver fantasmas, pero definitivamente…puedo sentirlos, ahora si puedo sentirlos.

-¡Sakura-chaan!

-Naruto… ¿Qué sucede?

-Uhm, nada, es solo que…bueno, Hinata…

Entendí enseguida su urgencia.

-Por supuesto, Naruto, esto es lo que harás. – Me acerque a su oído, para susurrar mi tan elaborado plan.

El asintió suavemente, muy poco convencido de mi idea.

-Espero que funcione Sakura-chan.

-Funcionará Naruto, ya lo veras.

Se alejó, caminando en dirección al frondoso árbol del jardín trasero. Tenía confianza en Naruto, si la quería tanto como yo pensaba, todo saldría bien.

Se acerco con cautela ha ella, que tenia un libro en sus manos. La cara de él se torno color carmesí, al igual que la de ella. Adorable. Hablaron por un momento, bajo mi atenta mirada. _Vamos Naruto, yo se que puedes._ No podría haber una mejor persona para él que Hinata, parece que todos tienen a la persona indicada frente a ellos, pero son demasiado cobardes para admitir sus sentimientos.

Luego de unos minutos, se abrazaron. Sonreí satisfecha de mi trabajo. Cupido, cuídate, porque puedo quitarte el trabajo en cualquier momento.

-Sakura…

-Sasori ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué esa cara? – Tenía cara de preocupación, y parecía agitado, de correr tal vez.

-Es Sasuke…

-¿Qué sucede con él?

Me levante preocupada de la banca.

-Es mejor que lo veas tu misma.

-¿Dónde esta?

-En la entrada principal. – Dijo recuperando el aliento.

Mis piernas se movían solas. Corrían a todo lo que daban. Atravesando los largos y tediosos pasillos, los salones y finalmente el jardín. Miraba a todos lados en busca de esa inconfundible cabellera negra, y justo como Sasori me había dicho, se encontraba frente a la entrada del colegio. Un grupo de estudiantes le rodeaba. Había algo más ¿Por qué los estudiantes le rodeaban? ¿Por qué tenia esa cara de rabia? ¿Por qué tenia a un chico agarrado por el cuello de la camisa?

Su pelo. Su silueta. Si mi memoria no me fallaba, yo conocía a ese chico. _Oh no._

* * *

><p>Lamento la demora ^^ pero aquí esta el cap, espero haya sido de su agrado.<p>

Hasta la próxima.

_Sayonara._


	9. Desquiciada

O_O ¿quien se quedo en suspenso con el cap anterior?...jaja…bueno, ya verán quien es el chico misterioso.

A leer.

* * *

><p>-¡Sasuke! ¡Nooo!<p>

No podía seguir viendo aquello, sangre, heridas, moretones ¿Pensaban matarse a golpes acaso? Quise interponerme entre ellos, pero enseguida fui apartada por Sasuke, que fue el causante de toda esta revuelta. Contaba cada segundo ¿La directora se habría dado cuenta del alboroto ya? ¿Por qué no venia a controlarlos? Tuve el impulso de separarlos yo misma, pero eso solo empeoraría las cosas, porque para Sasuke, aquella pelea era algo personal, algo que según los chicos, los define como verdaderos hombres.

Que tontería. Desde mi punto de vista, aquello era puro machismo. Si lo detenía, heriría su orgullo, así que mejor esperaba a la directora, ella si los separaría sin herir ningún ego. Pero que estupido había sido ese chico en venir hasta acá, pero la pregunta del millón era ¿Qué hacia él aquí? Cuando lo vi de cerca, supe que definitivamente era _él_. Pero no podía encontrar una explicación razonable a su aparición ¿Me buscaba para vengarse?

A mi modo de ver las cosas, existen dos tipos de personas; Las que tienen metas, pero a lo largo del tiempo, esas metas se convierten en sueños solamente. Y las que tienen una meta, van por ellas y no cuestionan nada, tan solo se interesan en realizarlas sin ver el camino por el que van, Sasuke era una de esas personas, y seguramente se había planteado la meta de acabar con ese chico.

No conocía a fondo al otro chico, y apartando lo que estuvo a punto de pasar la otra noche, no me agradaba en lo más mínimo. Sasuke parecía compartir ese sentimiento, lo demostraba en cada golpe que daba a la hinchada y colorida cara del chico. Nunca me imagine que Sasuke pudiera llegar a ser tan violento.

-¡Deténganse pubertos! – Al fin. Tsunade aparecía en todo su…esplendor.

Tomó a Sasuke por la camisa, o lo que quedaba de ella con una mano y tomó al otro chico de igual forma con su mano libre.

-Los dos…a mi oficina…de inmediato.

Miró por unos segundos al otro chico. La verdad me sorprendía su fuerza, detenerlos así de rápido. Pero su capacidad para mantenerse sobria no era objeto de admiración, porque, notablemente, había estado bebiendo más de la cuenta.

-Tú…no eres uno de mis alumnos ¿No es así? ¿Cómo te llamas? – El chico limpio un hilo de sangre que resbalaba por la comisura de sus labios, y sonreía con arrogancia.

-Deidara…mi nombre es…Deidara. – Todo un galán eh.

-Pues estas en graves problemas Deidara, y tu también Sasuke.

Ambos se dirigieron miradas de odio. Reí al ver la escena, parecían niños de escuela.

Tsunade los llevo directo a su oficina y pasaron allí casi toda la mañana. _Deidara_. Es extraño que ese chico se apareciera en este colegio ¿a que se debía su inesperada visita? Me sentía inquieta y muy incomoda, tenia que saber lo que estaba pasando en esa oficina. No entre a la ultima hora de clase antes del primer receso y en cambio me escabullí por los pasillos que conducían a la temible oficina de Tsunade.

-¿Sakura? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¡Ha! ¡Sasori me has asustado!

-Lo siento –Rió un poco y se acercó.

-Es…por la pelea que ha tenido Sasuke esta mañana. Necesito saber que pasa en esa oficina.

-Si quieres espiar a Tsunade, esa no es la dirección correcta.

-No pretendo espiar a Tsunade…y ¿Cómo que no es la dirección correcta? – El miró con malicia, la idea de seguirlo no me agradaba del todo.

Caminamos por varios pasillos, primero fuimos a la derecha, a la izquierda, anduvimos así durante mucho tiempo, serpenteando. Aunque la verdad solo habían pasado unos minutos, pero a mí me parecía una eternidad. Cuando llegamos al final de un pasillo Sasori se detuvo de repente. Me miró, asegurándose de que le seguía, camino hacia una puerta, muy vieja y polvorienta, parecía que nadie la usaba desde hace un buen rato. La abrió y la luz del sol me cegó por un momento.

-Sasori ¿Qué es este lugar? –Dije viendo el lugar, era como un pequeño pasillo entre el gran edificio, me pareció muy raro que un pasillo que parecía secreto, estuviera ahí. Caminamos un poco por aquel pequeño pasillo y nos detuvimos frente a una ventana, o lo que parecía haber sido una ventana en el pasado. Sasori la abrió con mucho cuidado y se introdujo en ella.

-¿No vienes?…rosadita – No sabia si sentirme feliz por tener un apodo de Sasori, o molestarme con él.

Entre con cuidado. El espacio dentro de esta era mínimo, un limitado espacio para dos. Nos acomodamos y no fue hasta que Sasori tomó lo que parecía ser un picaporte, que note la existencia de una pequeña pero bien elaborada compuerta en aquella habitación. La abrió con mucho cuidado y asomo su cara a un pequeño visor.

-Ahí están. Mira. – Me indico el visor y yo me incline a ver a través de el. Efectivamente Tsunade, Sasuke y Deidara estaban del otro lado, Sasuke y Deidara detrás del escritorio de Tsunade y ella, en su imponente silla de directora.

-¿Cómo es que sabes de este lugar?

-Se muchas cosas rosadita. Más de las que te imaginas.

Tenía una sonrisa ladina en su rostro. Aquellas palabras me produjeron escalofríos, pero ahora lo importante era escuchar lo que Tsunade le diría a los chicos.

-¿Y bien?

-En mi defensa, debo decir que este… – Señaló con el pulgar a Sasuke –…me ataco primero.

-Uchiha ¿Es eso cierto?

-Hmp…

-Uchiha, no es momento para tu extenso vocabulario. – Dijo Tsunade con aires sarcásticos.

-Si, yo di el primer golpe.

-Pero eso no significa que tú hayas empezado todo este embrollo. Tu… – Señalo al rubio –…para empezar ¿Qué haces en mi colegio?

-¿Qué más? – Dijo con altanería –…Vengo a inscribirme.

Se acerco a la mesa y comenzó a jugar con unas hojas. Mientras miraba de reojo a Sasuke.

-No puedes…eres un…bastardo… – La cara de Sasuke era la misma de esta mañana. De total furia.

-Cuida tu lenguaje Uchiha. – Sasuke se levanto furioso de la silla.

-¡No puede permitir que un…delincuente como el, se inscriba en este colegio!

-¡Esa no es tu decisión Uchiha, ahora, siéntate!

-Si, Sasukito-kun, esa no es tu decisión.

El idiota de Deidara le hacia mofa a Sasuke, cosa que lo hacia enfurecer más.

-Bien, Uchiha, por ser tu primera pelea, la dejare pasar, pero no quiero más incidentes de este tipo. Luego hablaremos de tus modales. Y tú, mocoso. Te quedas ha hablar conmigo.

Sasuke salió con paso decidido. Pensé en seguirlo, pero había algo que aun me inquietaba, y era la presencia del magistral Deidara, después de todo, hace unas semanas que intento abusar de mí. Además ¿Qué hacia un chico como el, en un colegio de tanto prestigio como este? Algo no encajaba, y yo vería el porque.

-Sakura…ve tras él. Yo me quedare ha escuchar todo y luego te informare.

-No, no es necesario. – Ya mucho me había ayudado. No podía permitir que siguiera arriesgándose por mí.

-Si, claro que lo es. Puedo ver tu cara de preocupación. Déjamelo todo a mi, ya veras, te contare cada detalle. Pensaras que en verdad lo has escuchado todo desde aquí.

-No tienes que hacer esto Sasori. – Su sonrisa era calida, al igual que su mano sobre mi mejilla.

-Déjame hacer esto por ti, por favor. Entiendo tus sentimientos, y quiero ayudar en lo que pueda. No me quites este placer.

No quería causarle molestias, eso era todo, pero sabia que por más que insistiera, el no cedería. Con cuidado de no hacer ningún ruido, salí por la pequeña ventana, dedicándole una radiante sonrisa a Sasori antes de marcharme. Corrí por todos los pasillos, pero no había señales de Sasuke. Después de casi media hora de divagar me di por vencida, tal vez ya estaba en el salón, y yo ingenuamente lo buscaba por todos lados. Mis pies se movían solos, caminaban por un pasillo que yo recordaba con mucha ternura.

Al llegar a ese lugar, a ese mágico lugar, lo vi. Sentado en la orilla de la fuente, con la camisa desgarrada y la mirada perdida en el cielo, de nuevo esa sensación de calidez se instaló en mi pecho. Mi corazón comenzó a latir desesperadamente al ver su sonrisa, esa sonrisa que me daba solo _a mí. _Se veía distinguidamente hermoso bajo la tenue luz del sol.

-Sakura, estas aquí…pero ¿No deberías estar en clase?

-No podía entrar sin saber que pasaba.

-Ah, sobre Deidara…

-¿Te sientes bien?

-Claro. Sakura…hay algo que quiero pedirte.

-Si, por supuesto, lo que sea.

-Aléjate lo más que puedas de ese chico. No quiero tener que terminar lo que empecé esta mañana.

-No quiero estar cerca de un chico como él, así que no te preocupes por eso.

-Hmp ¿Y de mi? ¿Quieres estar cerca de un chico como yo? – ¿A que se debía esa pregunta? Estaba poniendo a prueba mi corazón, porque palpitaba incluso más fuerte que antes.

-De ti…yo…quiero estar cerca de un chico como tu, bueno, amable y calido. No quisiera apartarme de ti nunca.

Su sonrisa demostró lo feliz que estaba al escuchar mis palabras. Y yo lo estaba aun más. No podía creer lo que acababa de decir, aunque ni siquiera había pensado mi respuesta. Y es que no necesitaba pensar nada, tenia claros mis sentimientos. La admiración, el respeto, son parte de los sentimientos hacia él, pero la felicidad y calidez que inunda mi corazón al estar a su lado no se comparan con nada que haya sentido antes.

Caminamos juntos hasta el salón de clase. Cuando una mancha roja se cruzo en mi camino. Genial.

-Tu, pelo de chicle ¿Qué haces al lado de mi Sasuke-kun?

-Karin, no te atrevas ha…

-No te preocupes Sasuke, yo me encargo de esto ¿Qué quieres zanahoria deforme?

-Aléjate inmediatamente de Mi Sasuke-kun.

-No veo tu nombre en el.

-Te dije que te alejes de él fenómeno. – Y de nuevo ese apodo tan estupido. Ella estaba molesta, claro que lo estaba, y no dudo en abalanzarse sobre mi, para defender lo que según ella, era suyo.

En un rápido movimiento me hice a un lado y tome en mi mano su larga y rojiza cabellera.

-Tú no te cansas de fastidiar ¿eh?

-Aléjate de Sasuke.

En sus ojos había rabia, pero más que eso, las lágrimas comenzaban a acumularse en sus ojos. Lastima, sentí lastima por ella. Decidí no darle la lección que se merecía y la solté.

-Sabes, hay muchas maneras de llamar la atención de un chico, pero hacerlo de tu propiedad no es una buen manera, en cambio es fastidioso. Nunca conseguirás la atención de Sasuke si continuas actuando de esta manera. – Calló de rodillas al suelo, con las lágrimas ya brotando de sus ojos.

-¿Qué sabes tu? ¡¿Crees saberlo todo sobre él? – Lo que comenzó en un susurro se convirtió en un grito desgarrador.

-Yo…no…

-¡He pasado los últimos cinco años de mi vida observándolo, analizándolo, tratando de llegar a él por todos los medios…y luego apareces tú, y en cuestión de semanas, tienes toda su atención! ¿Quién demonios te crees que eres? ¡Aléjate de él!

Su mirada era la de una loca desquiciada. Nuevamente se abalanzo contra mí. Pero esta vez mi cuerpo no respondía, no se movía. Cerré mis ojos, esperando el golpe de su puño cargado de ira, pero este nunca llego.

-Ya basta Karin. – Sasuke detenía su puño a solo unos centímetros de mi cara.

-Pero Sasuke-kun…

-Ya has dicho suficiente. – Karin hacia un puchero, al tiempo que lloraba.

-Me las pagaras Haruno, juro que me las pagaras.

Salió corriendo por el pasillo luego de amenazarme. Dicen que las mujeres despechadas son las más peligrosas, tendría que estar alerta de ahora en adelante. Por el mismo lugar que hace unos momentos Karin atravesó, Sasori se acercaba a nosotros con la mirada perdida y el rostro muy sonrojado.

-Sasori ¿Por qué estas rojo? ¿Qué pasó?

-Yo…etto…creo que…me he enamorado.

-¿Eh? – Exclamamos al unísono con Sasuke ¿Enamorado Sasori?

* * *

><p>Bueno, hasta aquí llega este cap, trataré de subir pronto el siguiente cap. Agradecimientos especiales a las chicas que se toman la molestia de dejar su rr en los capítulos. Arigato!<p>

Hasta la próxima.

Sayonara


	10. Voces del pasado

Chicos!..ya estamos llegando a los últimos caps! :/

* * *

><p>Caminaba por los largos y solitarios pasillos del instituto, con Sasuke a mí lado. Nos habíamos saltado las horas de clase después del almuerzo, y ya era de regresar con los chicos. Sentía una especie de electricidad entre nosotros, el impulso de tomar su mano mientras caminábamos tan cerca, era casi imposible de evitar. Apuñe mis manos, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no dejarme llevar por mis deseos.<p>

-¡Sakura, te he buscado por todos lados! – Hinata caminaba tranquilamente hacia nosotros – Pensé que habías olvidado nuestra salida.

-¿Salida? – Preguntó Sasuke sonriendo. Parecía no creer las palabras de Hinata. Lo fulminé con la mirada.

-Si, saldré con Hinata.

-Así es Sasuke-kun… – Me tomó posesivamente del brazo –…ella es mía esta tarde. – Le mostró su diminuta lengua y me jalo hacia la salida del colegio.

-Hinata… ¿hacia donde me llevas? – Frente a nosotras se estacionó una larga, llamativa y lujosa limusina.

-Iremos de compras ¿recuerdas? – La mire con cansancio. Lo que me faltaba…una aburrida y cansada tarde de chicas. Quería llevarme mejor con ella, pero después del incidente con Karin, no tenia ánimos para nada. – Vamos Sakura, no me mires con esos ojos…además…– sus mejillas se ruborizaron –…quiero verme muy linda ese día.

-Pero si tú eres linda Hinata.

-Gracias…– me sonrió con dulzura –…pero es una ocasión especial…y…quiero verme linda para Naruto. Después de todo, iremos juntos al baile. – La mire fingiendo sorpresa.

-¡Hinata! ¡Eso es genial!

-¡Lo se! Puedes creerlo…iré al baile con Naruto.

En verdad que lo quería, se notaba en sus ojos. Estaba contenta por ellos, eran el uno para el otro. Tal ves eso de que cada persona en este mundo, tenia a su media naranja perdida por algún lugar, era verdad. Si esto era cierto, finalmente tanto Hinata como Naruto habían encontrado a esa persona especial.

Media hora, apenas media hora de compras, y yo ya sentía como si hubiera pasado toda la tarde comprando. Definitivamente que las compras, no son para mí. En absoluto. Pero mi pequeña ayuda a la feliz pareja era esta, si a Hinata le apetecía comprar muchos vestidos, yo la apoyaba.

-¿Qué tal este, Sakura-chan? – Salió del probador con un vestido escotado, era muy bonito. Y además era rojo, el color de la pasión. Sonreí en señal de aprobación.

-Es muy lindo Hinata, y se te ve muy bien.

-¿A que si? Gracias Sakura. Me alegro tanto de que decidieras acompañarme.

Sonreí al escuchar su comentario. Si en verdad supiera lo mucho que odio ir de compras…

-Ahora…sigues tú. – Necesitaba reservar cupo con el doctor, y pronto.

-¿Yo…Sigo?

-Si, tú. – Bueno, no necesitaba la cita con el medico después de todo. Si había escuchado bien, y entendía lo que Hinata decía…ella quería que yo, me probara un vestido.

-No…no, yo solo te acompaño y opino.

-No aceptaré un no por respuesta.

Negarme rotundamente no había funcionado con esta chica. Todo lo contrario, tan solo la había motivado más. En un transcurso de dos horas, me había probado casi todos los vestidos de la tienda, que en mi opinión era ridículamente enorme. La chica que nos estaba atendiendo, llevo un último vestido. Lo admito, me enamoré instantáneamente de ese vestido. Era negro, con una gran cinta rosa fucsia que enmarcaba la sección del busto. Era el vestido con el que había soñado desde que era una niña.

Me lo probé. Justo a mi medida. Llegaba hasta las rodillas y era acampanado desde la cintura. Al mirarme en el espejo, no parecía yo. Era más bien una imagen de la Sakura que mi madre siempre había anhelado tener. Miré el pequeño pedazo de plástico con el precio. Imposible. Me era imposible pagar aquel vestido. Ni siquiera con la mesada de tres años podría pagarlo. Solté un suspiro de resignación y camine hacia el probador de nuevo.

-¿Has encontrado algún vestido en especial? – Preguntó Hinata cuando salí del probador.

-No…nada en especial.

-Aquí tiene señorita. – Hinata estaba frente a la caja registradora con su brillante tarjeta de crédito.

-Muchas gracias por su compra. Regrese pronto.

Si, lo más probable es que ella regresara pronto. Tenía una tarjeta de crédito con fondos ilimitados, podía comprar toda la tienda si quisiera.

-¡Ya llegué Mamá! – Tire las llaves sobre el buró, al no recibir respuesta camine hasta la cocina.

-Mírala…era toda una ternurita. Y se veía tan adorable con su vestidito rosa. – No puede ser.

-¡Mamá! ¿Qué haces? Mejor pregunta es… ¿Qué haces tú aquí? en mi casa.

-Neh…Sakura-chan, no seas grosera con él.

-Si Sakura, creí que nuestra relación ya había superado la etapa de los insultos.

-¿Relación? ¿Desde cuando tenemos una relación? No trates de esquivar mi pregunta.

Acaso el mundo se había vuelto loco. Reconsidere la cita con el medico, necesitaba checar mi vista. La figura que tenia frente a mí no podía ser más que una ilusión, producto de la ajetreada tarde que había pasado con Hinata.

-No la esquivo. No sabia lo adorablemente tierna que te veías de bebe, _Molestia. – _Me dio la espalda para regresar su vista a las vergonzosas fotos que mi querida madre le había mostrado.

-¿La has pasado bien con tu amiga? – Preguntó mamá. Masajee el puente de mi nariz, en un desesperado intento por mantener la calma.

-Si mamá, Hinata encontró el vestido perfecto. – sonreí con tristeza, recordando el hermoso vestido de la tienda.

-Que bien…Sasuke-Kun ¿Te quedas a cenar?

-Si no es mucha molestia. – ¡Puag!

-Claro que no querido. – ¡Wow! No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, mi madre al fin usaría la cocina.

-Entonces ¿Qué hay para cenar? – Preguntó el baka.

-No lo se. Sakura-chan… ¿Qué harás para cenar? – Por supuesto. Era de esperarse. Los mire con cansancio y solté un suspiro, caminando hasta la cocina.

Perfecto. Este día era simplemente perfecto. Nótese el sarcasmo en toda la oración. No se porque creí, imagine o mejor dicho, supuse que mi hacendosa madre cocinaría para _su _invitado. Porque al fin y al cabo, era su invitado. Cuando al fin termine de hacer la cena los llamé al comedor. La mesa estaba lista. ¡Vaya! mi madre había puesto la mesa.

-Sakura ¿Dónde guardan los cubiertos?

Genial. Ni siquiera la mesa había puesto. En cambio llegó dando pequeños saltitos. Que rara madre me había tocado.

-¡Nya! Todo luce delicioso Sakura-chan.

Esta era la primera vez que mi madre y yo no comíamos solas, normalmente los vecinos traen un pastel o dulces, cualquier cosa, para darle la bienvenida a las nuevas personas en el vecindario. Nuestros vecinos no. Llevábamos ya casi un mes en el lugar, y lo único que sabia de los vecinos era…nada.

No es un vecindario lujoso ni nada por el estilo. Más bien es un lugar modesto. La mayoría de las casas son muy simples, sencillas. Como la nuestra. Pero las personas que viven en ellas, parecen no serlo. De todos modos, no los necesitamos.

-La cena estuvo maravillosa. No sabía que cocinabas tan bien Sakura.

-Bueno, hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí. – Sasuke rió, afirmando mi comentario. – Aun no me has dicho que haces en mi casa.

-Yo lo encontré en la acera, dijo que estaba esperándote, así que lo invite a pasar. – ¡Que bien mamá! ¿Ahora haces obras de caridad?

-Así es. Te estaba esperando. – Dijo con tono inocente Sasuke.

-Te mostrare más fotos de la linda Sakura-chan. – Dijo animada mi madre.

-Mamá. No por favor.

-Neh, Sakura-chan, no tienes porque tener vergüenza. Eras una niña preciosa.

-Si _Sakura-chan._ – Dijo Sasuke con tono juguetón. Estaba disfrutando demasiado la compañía de mi madre.

-Trae los álbumes del ático Sakura-chan. Tu madre ya esta demasiado vieja y cansada para ir por ellos.

Un tic en el ojo. Eso tenía en ese momento. Un maldito tic en el ojo. Tenía que buscar la manera de relajarme, o moriría de estrés. Subí las escaleras y camine por el pasillo que dividía los cuartos, cuando llegué al final del pasillos miré hacia arriba y jale la pequeña cadena, de puntitas por supuesto, ya que mi escasa estatura no ayudaba en este tipo de situaciones. A continuación se desplegó una escalera que conducía hasta el ático. Subí por ella y rebusque entre cajas polvorientas los dichosos álbumes familiares.

A decir verdad, habían pasado muchos años ya desde la última vez que los había visto. No los encontraba. Una pila de cajas amontonadas llamó mi atención, caminé hacia ellas, a medida que me acercaba podía distinguir la letra de mi madre en una de ellas. Y ahí estaba. _Álbumes familiares_. ¡Bingo! Jale una caja del suelo para poder alcanzarla. Puse un pie sobre ella con mucho cuidado. Al poner todo mi peso en ella tambaleé un poco. Tomé con cuidado la esquina de la caja, pero al tratar de arrastrarla hacia mí, la fila entera se vino abajo y con ellas, yo.

-¡Sakura! ¿Estás bien? – ¿Cómo podía estar bien, si una fila entera de cajas pesadas había caído sobre mi?

-¡Si mamá! ¡Estoy bien!

Hice una mueca de fastidio y me levante, apartando las cajas que tenia encima. Un pequeño brillo en el suelo capto mi atención. Me acerque a el. Era una pequeña cadena, el dije era un pequeño circulo y dentro de este un abanico. Parecía ser una cadena de plata. _Sakura, esta cadena representa nuestro amor. Prométeme que pase lo que pase, no importa la distancia que nos separe, No te olvidaras de mí. _Esa voz en mi cabeza resonó con fuerza, muchas veces. Me era extrañamente familiar. Revisé con cautela su estructura. Eran pétalos. Pétalos de cerezo. _Sakura, No te olvides de mí._ Mi cabeza empezó a doler. Mucho. Guardé la cadena en el bolso de mi camisa.

La velada transcurrió con normalidad. Sasuke riendo de los comentarios vergonzosos de mamá y yo, viendo la televisión. Cuando al fin Sasuke se marcho, mi madre se acurruco a mi lado.

-Es muy agradable. Y ha crecido tanto ¿No crees Sakura-chan?

-Si, es muy agradable… –Medité sus palabras y reaccioné –…espera ¿Cómo que ha crecido tanto?

-Bueno, ya tiene dieciocho años, ya es todo un hombre. Y ahora es incluso más alto que yo.

-Espera, aun no has respondido a mí pregunta ¿Cómo que ya ha crecido tanto? ¿Lo conoces de antes?

-Si, Sakura-chan. Acaso no lo recuerdas tú y él…

El teléfono sonó, interrumpiendo la conversación. Mamá contesto y cuando regreso no quiso seguir hablando del tema. Alegó que había sido un largo día y que estaba cansada. Y vaya que si. Besó mi cabeza y subió con pereza por las escaleras.

Cambié los canales en busca de una película, pero no encontré ninguna de mi agrado. Saque la cadena de mi bolso y la miré fijamente. _No te olvides de mí_. Otra vez esa voz. No quise indagar más en el tema, apagué las luces de la casa y me fui a dormir.

Al día siguiente, Sasuke me esperaba en la entrada. Había decidido usar la cadena que encontré en el ático.

-Buenos días. – Dijo cortésmente Sasuke.

-Buenos.

Caminamos en silencio hasta el colegio. Cuando llegamos Temari nos estaba esperando, como solía hacer todos los días.

-Sakura. Tengo excelentes noticias.

-Las veré luego. –Dijo Sasuke, captando la indirecta de Temari.

-¿Cuáles son esas excelentes noticias? – Dije aburrida.

Saltaba de felicidad. Literalmente. Me abrazo con fuerza y emoción. -Itachi y yo… ¡somos novios!

-¡Eso es estupendo Temari! – Dije con entusiasmo. Abrazándola con mucha fuerza.

-Lo se. Puedes creerlo. Después de tanto tiempo, al fin somos novios.

-Es increíble. – Dije distraída.

-Oye, bonito collar. Uhm. Creo que ya lo había visto antes. – Bueno, si lo que quería era mi atención, la tenía. Por completo.

-Lo encontré en el ático anoche. Pero por algún extraño motivo, yo también creo haberlo visto antes.

El timbre sonó. Anunciando el inicio de clases. Toda la mañana fue más que aburrida, jugueteé con el collar por unos momentos y lo mire fijo nuevamente. Yo estaba segura de haberlo visto antes. Además esa voz en mi cabeza le pertenecía a alguien que ya conocía. Era una voz de niño. Una idea cruzo mi mente ¿Y si el portador de esa voz fuera Naruto? ¿Si fuera Neji? ¿Si fuera Gaara? O ¿Sasuke? Podría ser cualquiera de ellos. Y estaba segura de ello, pues esa voz, era la versión aniñada de uno de ellos.

Ese abanico en el dije. Lo había visto en algún lugar también. En mi casa tal vez, o en los periódicos, o tal vez en la escuela. No estaba segura, pero eran muchas cosas las que tenía que averiguar. De ahora en adelante podrían llamarme Sakura Holmes. La nueva detective de Tokio.

Antes de darme cuenta, ya era la hora del almuerzo. Temari me esperaba fuera del salón.

-Sakura, necesito un pequeño favor.

-Si, claro, lo que quieras.

-Acompáñame a la casa de Itachi esta noche.

-Pero… ¿porque? Digo, tú ya has ido a esa casa muchas veces.

-Si, pero esta vez es diferente. Anunciaremos nuestro noviazgo a los padres de Itachi. Y muero de nervios. No quiero estar sola esta noche. Sakura…por favor. – Dijo con cara de ruego.

Los padres de Itachi, eh. En otras palabras. Los padres de Sasuke. Tendría mi venganza. Genial.

-No se Temari…

-Sakura, por favor…

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Pero, déjame hacerte una pregunta.

-La que quieras.

-¿Por qué los padres de Itachi y no los tuyos? – Puso cara de pesar. ¡Ups! Tal vez no debí preguntar.

-Mis padres murieron en un accidente hace más de diez años. – Si, mala idea. Mejor dicho, mala pregunta.

-Oh, lo siento. No tenia idea…

-No te preocupes. Los señores Uchiha, eran muy amigos de mis padres. Cuando se enteraron del accidente, nos acogieron como parte de su familia. Fugaku, el padre de Itachi y Sasuke fue muy generoso. Pago todo, desde el funeral de nuestros padres hasta los colegios. – Tal y como sospechaba.

-Wow, eso es ser muy generoso.

-Si. – Temari siguió parloteando sobre su pasado, sobre como la familia Uchiha los habían adoptado, a ella y sus hermanos. Sobre el largo tiempo que llevaba enamorada de Itachi. Y su estrecha relación con Sasuke. No quise escuchar más sobre ese tema y la alenté a que siguiera hablando sobre Itachi.

Tenía el raro presentimiento, de que muchas de las dudas que tenia, se aclararían esta noche.

* * *

><p>Mil disculpas por no haber actualizado antes el fic, pero estaba corta de inspiración e imaginación. Bueno…respondiendo rr's.<p>

_Ghosthgirl2303:** Gracias por los reviews, gracias por todo. Sin ti hace mucho que hubiera dejado botado todo **** Espero que el rumbo que estan llevando las cosas sean de tu agrado! **_

_NeKo-Stranger.' 0.c-S.0: ***-* Mujer!..ameee totalmente tu rr! Jajajaja! :D gracias por el apoyo y tu fic *-* lo amo tmb. Gracias y t'quieroo ^^**_

A las demas que siguen el fic, pero no dejan rr. Las aliento a que dejen uno, para que mi inspiración esté siempre conmigo! :P

Sayonara.


	11. Al ritmo de nuestro amor

Y yo aqui, apareciendo luego de tantos años. Lo siento mucho mucho mucho pero mucho por dejar sin final a esta historia, pero enserio que no encontraba la inspiración para escribirlo y cuando finalmente lo hice odie el final, así que escribí otro y aunque no es muy largo, es...un final xD

* * *

><p>Arreglarme para una noche de locos junto con Temari no fue tan malo como lo esperaba y, debo ser sincera, hasta me divertí con la ropa que ella me lanzaba cada vez que miraba algo que a su gusto me sentaría de maravilla y robaría el corazón de todos en la mansión Uchiha. Sentada en la cama de su habitación demasiado brillante para mi gusto, con el dije del collar entre mis dedos, una neblina se cernía sobre mis recuerdos impidiéndome vislumbrar claramente aquello que llevaba toda la mañana carcomiendo mi mente.<p>

-Sakura, usaras este vestido con estos tacones. Te verás estupenda ¡Créeme!-

-Si tú lo dices.-

-Oye. Anímate un poco, si pones esa cara el anuncio de mi noviazgo parecerá más la noticia de una muerte.-

-Lo siento Temari, es solo que…no he tenido una buena mañana y tengo este constante dolor de cabeza que no me deja en paz, pero seguro que con una pastilla desaparece.- Compuse la mejor falsa sonrisa que tenia y esperé a que surgiera efecto.

-De acuerdo, entonces ¡vamos! Mueve esa preciosa parte trasera tuya a mi baño y cámbiate.

Con una risa modesta y vestido en mano me dirigí al baño de Temari. Suficientemente grande como para que dos personas estuvieran ahí y un espejo descomunal con un marco aparentemente caro. Me sostuve del lavabo y miré mi reflejo. Ojos verdes muy opacos, ojeras marcadas y rostro pálido. Genial, el fantasma de Sakura se presentaría esta noche, tal vez la noticia de una muerte no era del todo equivocada.

Unas cuantas horas después, ya no parecía un fantasma ahora me acercaba más al rostro de una persona viva, un tanto enferma pero viva.

-Te ves descomunal con ese vestido verde Sakura. Hace resaltar el color de tus ojos.- Me dijo Temari mientras terminaba de arreglar mi cabello en un moño flojo.

-Solo por que tú me has arreglado.-

-Eres naturalmente hermosa Sakura, solo hay que saber realzar esa belleza un poco.

-Itachi es muy afortunado.-

-Lo se. Y me encargo de dejárselo claro cada vez que puedo.- Me dijo con una gran sonrisa en su ya maquillado rostro. También me reí de su poca modestia y unos minutos más tarde nos encontrábamos camino a la mansión Uchiha.

-Sabes, me hubiera gustado que la abuela de Itachi estuviera presente para escuchar el anuncio.-

-¿Y que pasa con ella? ¿Está de viaje o algo por el estilo?-

Con una sonrisa triste miró por el vidrio del taxi y su mirada perdida me dijo lo que sus labios no habían pronunciado.

-Oh, entiendo. Lo siento, no quería ser insensible solo…

-No. Está bien. Sabes, ella apoyaba nuestro noviazgo desde hace mucho tiempo aunque claro, antes no existía ningún noviazgo pero es como si ella supiera que esto pasaría en el futuro.

-Bueno, solo basta con ver sus miradas para darse cuenta que están hechos el uno para el otro.

-Te lo agradezco Sakura. Ahora que lo menciono, la abuela de Itachi solía llevar un collar muy parecido al tuyo ¿sabes? Pero el de ella tenia escrito algo por detrás del dije. Un poema o una frase que su esposo había grabado para ella.

Eso me paralizó por completo, tomé el dije entre mis dedos temblorosos y le di vuelta esperando casi por completo que aquel dije no tuviera nada grabado. Y mala suerte para mi, pues ahí casi invisiblemente estaba la sombra de algo, pase mi pulgar fuertemente por encima sintiendo el desnivel del material y como si quisiera borrar aquel grabado. Esto no podía ser posible.

-Ya llegamos Sakura, sonríe y…oye estas pálida de nuevo, ¿el dolor de cabeza regresó?

La escuchaba solo a medias, la cabeza me daba vueltas y los colores empezaban a perder luminosidad. _No te olvides de mi Sakura_. Solo esa frase rondaba mi cabeza y con el nombre de Sasuke en mi mente, finalmente todo se volvió negro.

-_Oye Sakura, ¿me has escuchado? ¿Te gusta el collar?_

_-Es muy lindo Sasuke, ¿de donde lo has sacado?_

_-Me lo ha dado mi abuela esta mañana, me ha dicho que lo guarde y que se le a mi futura esposa._

_-¿Y entonces porque me lo das a mí?_

_-Porque tú serás mi esposa cuando seamos más altos y yo tenga una casa grande, aun más grande que la de mis padres y muchos autos. Te daré uno pero solo si a cambio me das muchos besos y abrazos como mis padres._

_-Que asco, seré tu esposa solo si no me das besos y abrazos ¿de acuerdo?_

_-Está bien._

_-¡Sakura! Ha ocurrido un accidente, tu padre…es hora de irnos._

_-¡Sasuke! ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué hay carros con luces rojas y azules? _

_-¿Mami? ¿Dónde esta papi?_

_-Lo siento mucho señora, hicimos todo lo que pudimos pero las heridas eran demasiado profundas._

_-¿Mami porque lloras?_

_-Sakura, papi no vendrá a casa esta noche._

_-Papi…_

Me desperté de un salto. Lagrimas corrían por mis ojos como cascadas sin control.

Es curioso como un momento puede marcar tu vida y transformar todo aquello inocente e ingenuo en lo más sucio y traumante que puedas conocer. La muerte de mi padre era un recuerdo que, para protegerme a mi misma, había decidido borrar de mi memoria.

Unos brazos fuertes y cálidos me rodearon, una mano se movía arriba y abajo por mi espalda y otra apartaba el pelo de mi cara mientras unos labios susurraban palabras tranquilizadoras en mi oído. Ahora lo recordaba todo y saber que esos brazos habían estado esperando por mí tantos años hizo que todo lo demás colapsara.

Luego de llorar por varios minutos, mis sollozos descontrolados ya parecían los de una persona y no los de un animal adolorido.

-Estoy aquí para ti. Siempre.-

-Gracias Sasuke. Yo…-

-No digas nada. Te he esperado por tanto tiempo y ahora que estas en mis brazos no pienso dejarte ir nunca más.-

-No planeo escapar a ningún lado.-

-Genial, por que igual te encontraría ¿sabes?- Aun con lo incomodo de la situación una sonrisa se asomó por mis labios.

-Tal vez considere el trato de ser tu esposa, una casa y muchos carros lujosos es algo bueno, pero ¡oye! No puedes privar a tu esposa de una vida sin besos y abrazos.- Lo escuche reír aun junto a mi oído y nada me pareció mas angelical o dulce.-

-Tienes razón. Tal vez deba empezar a darle la vida llena de besos y abrazos que tanto espera.-

-Creo que es una estupenda idea.-

Sus labios se posaron sobre los míos y ahora sus besos me parecían más dulces y angelicales que su risa. Se que no puedes reparar todo lo roto en el mundo o limpiar todo aquello que está sucio, pero sus brazos juntaban todas aquellas piezas que no encajaban dentro de mí y sus besos parecían limpiar y librar del dolor a mi corazón marchito.

No sabía si la vida me separaría de él mas adelante, pero tenia fe en que, fuera donde fuera que el destino me llevara, Sasuke me buscaría y me encontraría. Lo se, por que mi corazón y su corazón nunca olvidarían el ritmo de nuestro amor.

* * *

><p>Con respecto a las demás historias, es decir las adaptaciones...voy a subir lo más pronto que pueda. Ya vamos por el cuarto libro creo y en fin, espero dejen un rr con su opinión y pues...gracias? xD Aprecio su apoyo y ya veremos si me inspiro a escribir otra historia, una completa debo agregar :$<p>

Sayonara


End file.
